The Ocean Between Us
by WritingVikingQueen
Summary: Eachna is a young Irish girl in her late teens who is captured by Vikings, and forced to marry the Chieftain's son. Seperated from her loved ones, she faces the hardest choices she will ever have to make. Will she ever learn to love him? Rated Mature for a reason, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**This is the first story of my Viking trilogy, which I removed from this site for editing. I will be posting one chapter a week just like I would a new story, so that I have more time to edit the rest of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

I stood with my family on a cliff overlooking the ocean and watched the long wooden ships approach. The sun was just appearing over the horizon, the sky pink, orange, and blue. Below me I heard my fellow kinsman shrieking and screaming, probably running for shelter. As if a wooden hut could keep those hellions away. My heart clenched as I crouched in the ferns. My mother and sister knelt beside me, each of them holding onto one of my hands. My father laid flat on his belly in the grass. My thoughts turned to my brothers and my sister in law, my sweet little nephew, and my feisty niece.

The ships came closer still, the large men pulling the oars with vicious strength that sent fear through my entire being. My hair whipped around my face in the salty breeze, my legs trembling as I watched the men from my village ran to meet the Norse raiders, holding up swords and torches, ready to defend all that they held dear.

I allowed my eyes to slide closed as the Norsemen launched themselves out of their ships and roared, the sound echoing through the glades. The screams of terror and pain filled my ears, women and children crying as their husbands and fathers were brutally slaughtered. Tears pressed passed my closed lids and dripped down my face. I did not know what would become of me, whether I would be killed or taken captive. I would rather die than became their slave.

Though I was scared beyond what would seem possible, I couldn't make myself turn and run. It would be like running from a bear. It would only chase me down and kill me. I'd rather stand and face them with bravery. I was not a coward and I wouldn't act the part.

I watched as the men walked through my village, gathering all the silver and gold, food supplies and other things into a pile at the center of the village.

One peticuler man caught my attention. He seemed young, perhaps in his early twenties. Despite that, he was large and strong. I watched as he grabbed young women, looked at them, and then tossed them aside.

A scream caught my attention and my gaze shifted away from the young man to another older man who had a woman pinned underneath him. I closed my eyes and trembled.

When I opened my eyes again, the young man was gone.

"Maybe they are leaving," my sister murmured. I met her gaze, taking comfort in the familiar gold of her eyes and the way her soft brown hair curled around her face. Though she was older than me, I felt a strong urge to protect her.

"I think they're gone," my mother said anxiously.

But then I heard the crackle of footsteps in the ferns, loud voices shouting in a rough foreign language. They came closer and closer.

My heart raced as I huddled against the rock, and my sister wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, little duck," she whispered in my ear, calling me by her special name for me. "Whatever happens now, I want you to remember that."

I nodded and cried into her shoulder, her words ripping at my heart. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the men in their metal helmets that covered everything except their eyes and jaws, their bodies wrapped in heavy cloaks. One of the men was the boy I'd watched down in the village. He spoke first.

"Stand. There is no need to hide now that we have found you. Do not try to run, it will cost you your life." His voice was clear, low. Though his Irish was muddled by a strange accent, I could easily understand him.

My family and I rose to our feet slowly. My whole body shook and I felt my sister's sweaty hand slip into mine.

The young man looked over me and my sister. He touched my sister's hair but his attention quickly turned to me. "You'll do nicely." His eyes met mine for the first time and I felt a heavy shiver of icy fear roll up my spine. They were blue as the ocean, but cold, unyielding.

My heart skipped at beat in fear and I stood still, unable to speak. Instead I stared past him, at the slope that led back down to the village.

"Don't run, maiden," he said in my tongue, taking a few steps toward me. I shook my head and started to sob. "You will come with me, and I will make you my wife."

"Please, I can't go with you. Return to your homeland," I pleaded, wanting nothing more than to stay with my family.

"Easy now, lass. Come quietly and we will not hurt you," the other large man murmured, making no move to come closer to me.

"You lie. If you take one more step toward me, I shall run away like the wind," I said and glared at the hairy demon. They both laughed at me and my anger flared even more.

"Please do not take her," my mother pleaded with them, tears streaming down her face. "She's my little girl."

The two men glanced at each other. "She will not be harmed, milady."

My father stepped forward. There was a knife in his belt but he did not reach for it. "There are other women that would please you more than my daughter ever could. She is an innocent, you have no need for her."

The young man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Yes well, that is not for you to decide. I want her." His eyes shifted to me and he looked me up and down. "Full lips, bright, feisty eyes. Round hips made for birthing sons."

They moved toward me and I turned on my heel, running through the ferns into the thick woods. Their laughter followed me, and soon I heard them crashing after me.

"Oh Jesus, help me!" I cried before tripping over a log and hurtling to the ground. Two huge rough hands reached down and lifted me to my feet while another wrapped rope around my wrists and ankles.

"What is your name, lass?" The younger one asked, his blue eyes visible through his helmet.

"Eachna," I said, meeting his eyes.

"I am Asvald," he stated before throwing me over his shoulder and climbing down the slope at top speed.

"Let me go! Unhand me, you beast!" I screamed and kicked at him and pounded my fists on his back. He only laughed at my attempts of gaining freedom, and said something to his companion in Norse that made him laugh as well. My face heated because I knew they were speaking of me but knew not what exactly.

My family rushed forward. Kalin, my sister, rushed forward toward the larger man, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Release my sister, you son of a bitch!"

The man drew his sword and pressed the tip to the side of my sister's neck. Asvald, the younger one who held me, set me on my feet and drew his sword, pressing it to my mother's neck. His eyes focused on me. "Come with me or they are both dead."

I looked to my father for help but he just stared at me with tears in his eyes.

Kalin cried as she looked at me pleadingly. My mother's face crumbled with terror.

Fury boiled inside me, giving me a newfound courage. "If you kill them, you will still take me. Spare their lives. I will go." My heart broke as the words left my mouth, but it was the truth. I did not have a choice.

The men smiled and lowered their swords, my mother and sister relaxing as they touched their throats. Their eyes landed on me and I lowered my head to fight the tears, knowing my fate. I would never see them again. I would become a wife to this Norseman, and that would be my life. My breath came in gasps as that realization hit me.

Asvald grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. I screamed and held out my arms to my mother. She rushed forward and clung to me, trying to pull me out of the young man's grasp.

"Let her go!" Asvald roared and pushed my mother away from me. "She is no longer yours!"

I sobbed and sunk to the ground, all the strength leaving my body. How could I leave them? How could I bid them farewell without knowing any of our futures?

"Let me say goodbye," I panted and lifted my eyes to Asvald's blue ones. "Please."

His gaze softened and he motioned me to go to my family. First I embraced my cowardly father. He held me tightly and wept in my hair. After a few moments, I moved out of his arms and into the arms of my sister.

Her familiar scent sent tears streaming from my eyes as she rocked me gently. "Be brave, little duck. We will always be together, you and I. No matter how far you are."

I couldn't take any more. I embraced my mother and kissed her wet cheek. "You are my strong girl. A survivor," she whispered in my ear. "I know you will overcome this."

Nodding, I squeezed her one last time and turned to Asvald, glaring at him through my tears.

His hand wrapped surprisingly gently around my arm as he led me down the slope and through the village.

Bodies of dead men lay in the streets, their blood flowing over the cobblestones. I felt like I would lose the contents of my stomach but I willed myself not to.

Soon we reached the long boats and I was set on a bench and quickly tied to the mast.

"May you all rot in hell," I growled under my breath and looked toward my home for what would most likely be the last time.

The men shoved the boat into the cold water and my chin rested on my chest as tears flowed down my face. I would never give up on trying to get back here.

When Ireland was far behind us, my tears ceased and I looked around the ship to see who else from my home was taken. A young woman named Mary, and a few other girls I knew, along with several young children. Such a shame. Some of the children I recognized and it was heartbreaking to know that their mothers were left behind.

{}

The night was painful, as my back ached from not being able to move or stretch, the ropes were soaked with salt water and were rubbing against my wrists and ankles. I cried through the night, and even when I did fall asleep, I cried in my sleep.

The next morning I woke up warmed by the sun, and my heart felt like a rock in my chest. My stomach turned from the tossing ocean, and cramped from being empty.

The large man came and sat on the bench beside me. I turned my face from him, too angry to look into his face.

"I brought you food," he said in my language and held up a piece of bread to my lips. I shook my head.

"I do not wish to eat. I am sick," I murmured, resting my head on the mast which I was tied to.

"You need strength," he said and grabbed my jaw, forcing my mouth open. I allowed him to place the food in my mouth, but I hadn't had water so my mouth was too dry to chew the thick bread and I gagged on it before spitting it out. My stomach clenched and I heaved though nothing came out. The man lifted a horn of water to my lips and I took a few slow sips, and again he offered me bread. This time I was able to swallow it down, easing the pain in my gut.

"You are blessed. The sickness of the sea has no hold on you," he said and I met his gaze, for his eyes were kind and he was gentle with his words. Without his helmet, I could see that he was an older man, with a grey beard and a wrinkled tan face from being exposed to the weather after many years. By the way the other men seemed to obey and respect him, I guessed him to be their leader and the father of the young man who claimed me for his wife.

"What is to become of me?" I asked; fear making my heart race as I thought of some things I might be forced to do.

The man smiled and I remembered his name was Bork. "I am the chieftain. You will have the great honor of being wife for my son."

My heart sunk and I forced back tears. "No, please. I must go home to my family. I love them and they need me. Please," I begged, hot tears running down my face. His reached up and with rough fingers, he wiped away my sorrow

"My son is kind. He will treat you well," he said confidently but his words did nothing to soothe the pain in my heart. I did not wish to marry a Norsemen. Too tired to speak anymore, I closed my eyes and slumped forward.

I slept through the rest of the day, not having the will nor the energy to do much else. There was nothing else I could do.

{}

More days passed, but I could not keep track of how many.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the faces of my loved ones. My nephew laughing and holding out his chubby arms to me, my sister blowing me a kiss. The images tortured me and taunted me.

The waves sloshed over the side of the ship and soaked me in chilly salt water. I gasped and shifted, searching for even the smallest measure of comfort.

Asvald came toward me and I watched him through blurry eyes. He had long blond hair and a short, well-kept beard, and piercingly blue eyes.

He stood before me and lifted my chin with his finger. I was too weak to resist. "Do you know what your duties will be?"

I scoffed and turned aside my head. "I am not your wife, you worm." My voice cracked.

He ignored my response. "You will warm my bed, which will be your most important duty. Second, you will help my mother run the household. Third, you will bear my children."

Tears of rage arose. "I will not! Kill me, please. Be merciful and just kill me," I muttered and lowered my head.

"No," he simply said and touched the ropes that bound my hands. Blood caked them from where they bit into my tender skin. "I suggest that you submit to me."

With that, he turned and returned to the bow of the ship. I lowered my head and cried softly.

{}

The next morning we approached what must have been the Norsemen's home, for they all became excited and looked eagerly toward the land, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Glad you all are so joyful while we captives mourn the loss of our families," I hissed under my breath. Only Bork heard me and gave me a reproving look before heading toward me. I glared at him, caring not what he would do to me.

"You must learn to tame your tongue or my son shall tame it for you," he told me sternly.  
>I snorted but said nothing. No man would tame my tongue.<p>

A short time later we reached the shore and were greeted by the Norsemen's families. I was untied from the mast and was able to stand for the first time in several days and nights. My muscles ached and the skin of my wrists were raw and bleeding, the saltwater stinking the wounds.

"May hellfire swallow you beasts as soon as you are laid in your graves," I cursed under my breath as I was lifted from the boat and onto the stony shore.

Asvald jumped out of the ship and slung me over his shoulder and carried me toward his village.

"I will not go willingly!" I screamed and kicked at him. "You son of a bitch! You took me from my home, my family! I hate you!" I started to sob and ceased fighting him. I felt him chuckle and I cried harder.

He ducked into a sod covered house and placed me on the floor before turning and leaving. I sat in shock for a moment, my bottom hurting from where he threw me down. A middle aged woman approached me, a sad smile on her face.

"Asvald is not cruel, my child. You will be treated well," she said, sitting beside me.

"Are you his mother?" I asked, grateful that we could communicate. She nodded and smiled.

"We are not a harsh as you believe us to be," she said softly, meeting my eyes.

Tears filled my eyes. "I care not. You took me from my family and that alone proves you to be cruel."

She reached out and took my hand. "I am sorry that my husband wanted to give our son a woman from distant shores. But you have a much kinder fate than the other women who were captured with you. They will be thralls or slaves as you would call them. They will be used by men. My son will treat you as his queen."

My whole body trembled as I thought of being in Asvald's arms tonight. "I cannot marry him. I cannot."

"Hush now," his mother scolded gently before moving to the hearth in the middle of the room and scooped out some stew for me to eat. She stroked my hair while I chocked down the food, knowing I would need the strength it gave me.  
>When I was finished, she helped me to my feet and said that we were going to a river where I could wash myself. She brought with her a thick dress and what looked like a fur coat. I walked beside her in silence, my heart heavy and filled with sadness and pain.<p>

"You will learn to love him," she broke the silence. "Once you see what a kind man he is."

I kept silent, not wanting to say anything that might hurt her feelings. She had only been kind to me. She was not the one who stole me from my home.

Birdsong filled the air along with the sound of wind in the trees, sounds that would usually bring joy to my heart. Now they only brought more tears.

"Stop this weeping. It is making your eyes red and puffy. You must be beautiful for my son tonight," she scolded again and I sniffed back my sorrows. Crying would do nothing to change my circumstances.

"My name is Groa," she said and smiled at me.

"I am Eachna," I said and smiled back.

We came to a clearing covered with lush grass and ferns, and a clear stream ran through it. Once we reached its edge, Asvald's mother said,

"Remove your dress."

I frowned but stripped down and stepped into the cold water with a gasp. Sinking into the water, I smiled for the first time in two days, enjoying the feeling of the dirt, sweat, tears, and blood washing from my body. Asvald's mother tossed me a bar of soap and a rag before laying out my new dress on a stone and went to a nearby tree, which she sat under and closed her eyes.

I soaped up my hair and scrubbed out the dirt and salt, and ducked under the water to rinse it away. I came up giggling and even splashed some. I needed this. My heart needed to find joy in even the smallest thing.

Once I was completely clean, I rose from the chilly water and slipped into the dress and pulled the fur over my shoulders. Asvald's mother rose from her place under the tree and returned to my side.

"You look much prettier now, my daughter. Come, I must prepare for the feast."

Groa wouldn't allow me to help her and made me go sleep in Asvald's bed in his section of the sod house. Though I tried to resist the sleepiness that made my eyelids heavy, I finally did drop into blissful darkness.

I awoke to someone banging open the wooden door and sat up to see who entered. It was Asvald.

"Oh it's you," I said in a small voice, though I was trying to sound brave. My heart pounded and my stomach twisted. "You're one ugly beast, and I'll bet you are a coward. If you weren't, you would have come to capture me yourself. Didn't have the gall, did you?"

His eyes narrowed. "That is not how you will speak to me. I would prefer not to beat you, as you are a young woman with easily stirred passions. But you must learn to respect me."

"Respect cannot be learned, it must be earned," I hissed and glared at him. As he came closer, I saw that his hair was wet and his skin was clean and smooth. He had bathed for me. I shook my head, and insulted him again. "You smell like a skunk. Or better yet, a dead skunk that's been in the sun for days."

His eyes twinkled and he sat on the bed. "Is that the best you can do, feisty one?"

I scooted away from him, still glaring. "Keep your hands off me, you Norseman swine."

"Hush," he said sharply. My eyes fell to the furs that covered the wooden bed, my cheeks hot as I waited for him to strike me. Instead he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"I will demand respect from my wife. I suggest you practice this now so you will not suffer punishment after we are wed," he said firmly.

"How could I respect you?" I asked, angry tears filling my eyes and I blinked them rapidly away. "You stole me from my home and my loved ones. I cannot respect a man who would willingly do that to me."

Compassion softened his features and he released my chin so he could stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I am sorry your heart is sore. It will heal, I promise."

I forced my gaze away from his and his hand left my cheek.

"Our wedding ceremony will begin soon. Come," he said and held out his hand to me.  
>I lay back on the bed, determined not to move from this spot.<p>

"Get off the bed, woman," he said in a warning tone of voice. I remained still, though I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Now!"

I flinched but still didn't budge.

"Obey me," he growled and grabbed my arms, lifting me from the bed. Since I was given no choice, I stood up and glared at him.

"I will never obey you," I snarled, my chest heaving with anger.

He smirked before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the main area of the house. The house was now filled with Asvald's family, who all cheered when they saw us. Asvald greeted them all and spoke to them in Norse.

He gently pulled me to his side and continued to speak in Norse. I squirmed uncomfortably and looked into each of the unfamiliar faces of the room.

After Asvald finished speaking, a beautiful sword was placed in his hands. He locked eyes with me and for a moment I feared what he was going to do with that sword.

"This is my family sword," he spoke quietly but firmly in my language. "You will keep this and we shall pass it down to our sons. Next I give you a ring." His gaze hardened and his voice rose. "You will put that ring on your finger and it will stay there. Do you understand me?"

My body trembled as I stared back at him, my eyes stinging with unshed tears of hate. I had never felt so aggrieved in my life.

Asvald drew a golden ring made of thin stands wrapped in two circles. In between the two stands was what looked like a hammer. He grabbed my hand and forced the ring onto my finger. All the while I glared at him.

Then he opened my palm and placed a plan steel ring in my palm. He held out his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"I hate you," I whispered with spite as I pushed the ring roughly onto his finger.

He just smirked and took his family sword in his hand. Taking my hand, he placed it on the hilt of the sword on top of his. "Now it is time for our vows."

Clearing his throat, he began to speak in Norse, though his eyes stayed locked on mine.

My heart continued to pound, but hearing those words spoken in a different language in such a deep tone seemed to set me in a trance. I stared at Asvald's face. He was not unattractive. In fact, I'd never dreamed of having such a handsome man for a husband. His chest was broad and thick, muscular. I could tell under his shirt that his stomach would be toned, his legs strong and powerful. I imagined his mighty back. While all those traits could attract me to him, his large build and muscular body could hurt me. Very badly.

He finished his vows and nodded to me.

I opened my mouth. "I am not your wife and I never will be." I narrowed my eyes. He would never make me submit. I was a force a sheer will.

He growled, his blue eyes piercing, making me feel small. "Promise to be faithful and obedient, or I will make our wedding night hell for you."

His threat and raised voice made my heart thump wildly against my breast but I would not cry in front of all those people. "I...promise to remain faithful and...obedient to you." I spit out the last words as if they tasted bad. My world was crumbling and I was starting to feel like I didn't want to live anymore.

Asvald smiled and caressed my cheek. "I do not want to cause you pain, wife. We can have a good life together."

I smacked his hand away and scowled. "I do not want a life with you. You took my life away from me the moment we left Ireland's shores."

His hand slid to the back of my neck and curled around it. My father used to hold me like that and would squeeze until red lined my vision. Screaming, I jerked out of his grasp and covered the back of my neck with my hands.

Asvald looked at me with concern. "Did I hurt you? That was not my intention, I simply wanted to kiss you."

Panting, I tried to calm myself down and lowered my hands. "Why do you care? And no, you shall not have a kiss from me."

He shrugged. "There will be time for that later." He turned back to the people that filled the longhouse and shouted something in Norse. Everyone cheered, the noise deafening.

Asvald pulled me to a table and sat down, bringing me down into his lap. "Now the feasting begins!"

I squealed and tried to wriggle away, but he grasped my hips and made me stay. My jaw clenched and I resisted the urge to strike him for his rude, uncouth behavior.

"You are completely piggish and disgusting," I whispered in his ear but he only laughed at me. Since being mean to my husband would not fix anything, I decided to think about the things that I cared for or would soon care for about him. I was grateful that he seemed to be only a few years older than me and was rather good looking as well. I was grateful that he had not yet struck me and seemed gentle enough.

"You are a beauty, Eachna," he murmured, his hand sliding up the outside of my thigh. I groaned in disgust and pushed his wrist away from me.

"Please, if you wish to touch me, do it when we are not in front of your family," I whispered, praying that he would listen to me. His blue eyes met mine and he seemed to study me.

"If that pleases you, wife," he said with a nod and a smile. "Though you will shall have to get accustomed to doing such things in front of others." He chuckled darkly but I ignored him because I didn't know what he was talking about. Instead, I tensely reached out to touch his golden hair, letting the strands slip through my fingers.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears choking me because I didn't want to be nice to this barbarian, but I also wanted to do what was best for my future.

"Drink," he commanded and lifted a cup to my lips. I took a sip of the sweet liquid and enjoyed how it seemed to warm me to the bone. "Tell me about your family. The ones that were on the cliff with you." he said.

I played with a tassel on my dress as I told him the names of my family members.

"I am sorry you lost them," he said like he wasn't the one who had taken them from me. My anger rekindled and I fought to keep it back.

The night passed quicker than I wanted it to, with Asvald feeding me honeyed pears and more of that sweet drink. The guests became drunk and started fornicating with one another while I tried to shield myself from it as much as possible.

As the night wore on, my head became dizzy from the drink Asvald kept giving me and I started to refuse it. It would not be wise to become drunk at a time like this.

Finally Asvald stood and again spoke in his own language. The people cheered and Asvald's mother, Groa, came forward and took my hand.

"What is happening now?" I asked nervously as she led me into Asvald's room, finally away from the crowd.

"It's your wedding night," Groa murmured and started undoing the laces of my dress.

"No!" I jumped away from her and held up my hands. "No, no, no, no," I said and shook my head. My stomach twisted heavily and I rushed to a pot in the corner of the room, which I heaved into, losing all I ate at the feast.

"Calm down, Eachna," Groa said softly and rubbed my back. "Everything will be fine. If you don't resist him in bed, he will be ever so gently with you. Trust me."

I trembled and sobbed, but nodded, seeing no way out of my situation. Tears coated my cheeks, neck, and chest as she stripped me down and pulled a thin nightdress over my head. She settled me into the bed, where I laid shaking, propped up by pillows. My hair was loose around my shoulders.

Groa placed a golden crown with gems on top of my head. "Asvald will remove this and then will get into bed with you."

I lowered my eyes and sighed, willing myself to go numb and just accept what was coming.

Groa sat on the bed beside me and covered my hand with hers. I lifted my eyes.

She smiled gently, her round face soft and motherly. Her voice soothed me. "I know we've only just met, but I will help you in any way I can. I was in your same place once, a long time ago. I was captured from England and brought here to marry Asvald's father. Since Asvald is eager to get in here with you, I will tell you more of the story another time." She paused and squeezed my hand. "Are there any questions you would like to ask me about lovemaking?"

I closed my eyes and groaned deep in my throat. Of course, there were many unknown things about lovemaking to me, but I would not ask Groa about it. I'd never seen a naked man. I knew that his groin must fit into mine, but that was the extent of my knowledge.

Opening my eyes, I looked a Groa with a tear-filled gaze.

Her face filled with compassion and she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "It will not hurt if you relax. I suggest that you greet him with a kiss, lie back, close your eyes, and open your legs."

I blushed and a few tears spilled down my face. Taking a shuddering breath, I twisted the blanket in my fist.

"Someday you will learn to enjoy it," Groa said and went to the door. "I will fetch Asvald and the witnesses."

My eyes widened. "What witnesses?"

"There will be a small group of people in the room with you while Asvald takes your maidenhead. It is to insure that he did indeed take your virginity."

I felt sick again and my head ached. But I didn't have the energy to care any longer. "This is why the Irish and the English call you and your people savages," I growled at Groa, glaring at her.

She just smiled sadly and shook her head. "I am sorry, Eachna. May God be with you."

She slipped out of the room and I was alone for the first time all night. The first thing I did was search the room for an escape. There was a chest with a pitcher and bowl atop it, a bench before a small hearth, and the bed. Nothing else, no windows. And the door only led to the rest of the longhouse. There was no escape.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! I will be posting the next chapter next Saturday. xoxo - Em**


	2. Chapter 2

The door burst open and I jumped, startled by the noise. Asvald entered, along with a small group of people, three men and two women. They looked at me with curious eyes, but they almost seemed bored, like they'd done this many times before and it didn't concern them. They each held a small candle, casting a soft glow around the room.

I turned my attention to Asvald. He looked at me with heated eyes and he stripped out of his clothes.

Embarrassed and afraid, I looked away and sucked in deep lungfuls of air.

He sat beside me on the bed and I flinched, ready to plead with him. Anything to get out of this. He lifted the crown from my head and slid beneath the blanket with me.

"Please," I whimpered and sobbed, pressing my palms to my eyes. "I cannot do this, please. Don't hurt me, let me go home," I wept, unashamed. Perhaps my tears and pleas would soften him.

"Shh," he hushed me and pulled my hands away from my eyes, making me look at him. "Consent to me and I will show you the tender loving of a man. But I am warning you, do not provoke my temper, lest this be a very long night indeed."

I had a temper of my own, but it was not enough to fight him. I glanced at the door, which the witnesses blocked. I would not be leaving this room. He could easily force me in moments. I could not fight him on this.

"Remember, you said your vows and my ring is on your finger. I am your husband now, whether you like it or not," he murmured and touched my arm.

"I am never going to sleep with you," I growled and hopped out of bed. Asvald grabbed my arm but I twisted it away from him and broke through the witnesses, though they all tried to grab me. The guests were too drunk to notice me as I ran out of the longhouse. Deciding to turn right, I raced down the dirt path, not knowing where I was going. But I didn't care, as long as it was far away from Asvald.

I heard his pounding feet behind me, catching up. Gasping for breath, I pushed myself to run faster.

The sounds of the ocean met my ears as my heart sank and I realized my mistake. In my panic, I had run myself right into the ocean.

Completely out of breath, I collapsed on the sand and waited for Asvald to come get me.

"It's over," I whispered to myself. "It's all over."

Then Asvald's face was above me, pale in the moonlight. He chuckled. "Where did you think you were going to go?"

I just panted and stared at him, surprised that he wasn't angry.

Instead he took my arm and pulled me to my feet. He shrugged. "I understand. This is all new to you, and you're scared. I suppose I cannot expect you to behave perfectly. And I understand that you do not want to lose your virginity in front of five people."

My eyes widened at his sensitivity. Was it sincere?

His eyes twinkled. "I have a plan to fool the witnesses." He pulled a small dagger from a pocket in the cloak he had covered himself with. "First I will place my cock between your thighs and thrust." He paused. "I will hide us both under the blankets but they must see the moving of my hips."

I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Go on."

"You will make a pained face and noise when I begin thrusting. When I am through, I will use this dagger to prick myself. I will smear the blood on the blanket underneath you to look like your virgin blood." He looked smug and pleased with himself.

For the first time that night, I smiled. "I like you plan. Shall we return?"

Nodding, he turned and we walked quietly side by side back to the longhouse together. The witnesses were waiting for us in the bedroom.

I laid down on the bed and Asvald followed me, leaving on his cloak until we were both under the blanket. He hid the dagger and removed the cloak, tossing it away. He placed his hands under my knees and lifted them up, so my thighs were raised and close together.

Moving up closer to me, he ducked his head between my legs and trailed his tongue along the inside of my thighs, making it moist. I gasped and cried out at the sensations it sent through my body. Embarrassed, I covered my mouth and closed my eyes.

Asvald raised his head. "It's alright, maiden. Feels good, does it not?"

I didn't answer him but kept my eyes on his as he placed his manhood between my thighs. Giving a little nod, he began to thrust.

Crumbling up my face in mock pain, I whimpered and allowed a tear to roll down my cheek.

Asvald grunted as he held my thighs together and thrust hard, like an animal. I stared at him with wide eyes, imagining what it would be like if he was moving like that inside me. It frightened me.

He reached out with one hand and tugged my nightdress down one shoulder and pulled one of my breasts free. He covered it with his hand and groaned, pumping harder.

I stayed still, eager for him to finish. I didn't like what was happening, but it was sweet of him to come up with a plan to avoid what I was even more uncomfortable with.

Finally, his head fell back and his jaw went slack. He covered his manhood with his hand and caught his seed in his palm, letting out several loud cries. Panting and red-faced, he took his seed and rubbed it between my legs. I scrunched up my face in disgust but didn't say anything.

Then he quickly cut his finger with the dagger and smeared it on the blanket. Throwing back the blanket, he gestured for the witnesses to step forward and look. They all did, nodded and smiled, calling out words in Norse before finally leaving the room.

My heart was racing as everything that just happened sunk in. Asvald rolled onto his back and tucked his arm under his head. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked softly. My thighs felt sticky and disgusting.

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Does it matter?"

As I calmed down, I realized that I was still a little hazy from the drink Asvald had given me during the feast. "It matters to me."

"Like I said, no woman wants her virginity taken in front of five people. You may consider me a brute but I want that moment to happen between only us. I do not like every Norse tradition, Eachna." He glanced at me and smiled a little. His eyes were gentle.

"Thank you," I whispered and closed my eyes, trying to relax and sleep. "It is cold." The air in the room was chilly, or perhaps it was the remnants of my fear that chilled me.

Asvald reached out and brought me closer to him. I stiffened against his body and stared at him, searching his eyes.

"Relax," he commanded, his voice low and rough. "I have already satisfied myself. I am and I only wish to sleep. We can use each other's warmth."

Too tired for any more resisting, I accepted his body heat and my muscles relaxed.

"Eachna?" Asvald spoke, breaking the blessed silence.

"Hm?" I responded without opening my eyes.

"Tonight I spared you. But I will be expecting you to lie with me as my wife in the future."

I opened my eyes and saw the seriousness in his face. I knew that just because he didn't force me tonight, didn't mean he wouldn't force me tomorrow. So his words didn't surprise me. I considered telling him that I would never be his wife and I would never submit. But that would cause another fight, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I didn't respond and closed my eyes again, needing rest. After a long journey in the ship and such an eventful day, I quickly fell asleep.

{}

I awoke to find Asvald still in bed with me, his lips parted as he breathed in his sleep.

My eyes flickered to the door and slowly, I swung my legs over and jumped out of the bed. Hurrying towards it, I tried to move silently. Just as my hand touched the latch, I heard, "Where are you going?"

I groaned and turned around slowly. "I have to relieve myself."

Asvald sat up in bed, reminding me that he was nude. "You can wait. Come back here."

"Commanding, are we?" I grumbled to myself but obeyed, despite my desire to fight him in every way possible.

Asvald threw back the blankets, patting the bed. He cocked an eyebrow. I slid in next to him and folded my hands in my lap. My eyes wandered the room for an escape and landed on the family sword leaning in the corner. Before Asvald could follow my gaze, I looked straight at him.

He stared back, neither of us moving. Then I threw back the blankets and dashed to the sword, swinging it out in front of me as Asvald approached, naked.

"Put it down," he said and held up his hands. "There is no need for violence."

I trembled and I had to use both hands on the hilt of the sword to hold it up. "Let me go."

He threw up his hands and groaned, looking upward. "Let you go where?"

I lifted the sword and pressed the tip into his chest. "Take me home," I growled and narrowed my eyes.

His eyes lost the gentleness I saw earlier and turned cold. He knocked the blade aside with his arm and before I could lift it again, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed, till I cried out and dropped the sword.

He kicked the sword away, his arm bleeding from where he pushed away the blade. Still holding my wrist, he twisted it behind my back and slammed me into the wall.

Tears gathered in my eyes as pain crashed through my body. His hips pinned me to the wall and his bright blue eyes sharp with anger. "What was that, _kone_? Would you kill me?"

My chest rose and fell quickly as I stared at him. His size intimidated me and I felt tiny being next to him. Fear coursed through me, my heart pounding against my breastbone. "I do not believe in killing people. Unlike you," I spat and pushed against his chest. He didn't move at all, solid as a wall.

He smirked and released me, stepping away. "You're a brave little thing. Quite a sharp tongue, yet I can see terror in your eyes."

I blushed and lowered my gaze. I was always told that my emotions always showed on my face.

surprisingly, he gently touched my cheek and spoke softly. "No need for terror. But I cannot tolerate such behavior from my wife. You must learn to obey."

I gritted my teeth and looked away. "No, thank you." I brought my gaze back to him and smiled sarcastically. "I would rather stay stubborn."

"It will cost you dearly," he said roughly, his eyes piercing into mine.

I returned his stare and felt my courage returning. "I already have. There is nothing left for me to lose."

He cocked his head to the side. "I can take your life from you."

I raised my hands in surrender and felt tears of anger prick my eyes. "Go ahead, this is not a life. If you want it, take it. I have no further need of my life, if that is want you want to call this hell." Shaking my head, I went to the door and put my hand on the latch. Asvald did nothing to stop me so I continued out the door and out of the longhouse, into the dull sunshine outside.

Clouds misted the sky and as I glanced up at the gray expanse, I felt as if I was staring at my own soul.

Folding my arms over my chest, I took in the sight of the surrounding village. The land was not as green as Ireland and all color seemed pale and worn. Mountains rose high and steep all around us. I'd never seen mountains so close to the coast before. Trees were sprinkled about, and some grew in thick patches toward the base of the mountains.

The village was a scattered array of longhouses and small farms, with dirt paths winding through it. The wind blew in off the ocean, making the air damp and salty.

Leaning my back against the wall of the longhouse, I closed my eyes and tried to control the whirlwind of emotions inside of me. A scream was building up inside of me that needed to come out, but I supressed it.

My thoughts turned to last night and I felt shame as I remembered the feeling of Asvald's thrusting between my thighs, the friction on my skin. I blushed as I thought of his hot seed and how he touched me when placing it on my womanhood.

"Enough of that," I scolded myself and shook my head. There were more important things to think of. Such as how much I longed for my family and how I could escape and return to them.

Asvald stepped out of the longhouse and glanced around for a moment before he noticed me.

I groaned and folded my arms over my chest. A moment's peace was all I wanted yet he refused to give me any room to breathe.

He came and leaned with me, our arms close enough to touch. "This is a beautiful village, isn't it?"

"It is the same as any other," I snapped and shifted away from him. His nearness had a strange effect on me that I refused to acknowledge.

"You will learn to love it and it will become your home." His tone was gentle but regardless of his words, I did not trust him. He was as unpredictable as fire. One moment it is just a spark, then a small flame, then a raging wildfire. Finally it burns out as quickly as it started.

"Ireland is my home. We are speaking in the Irish tongue, not your tongue. I am Irish and will stay Irish for the rest of my days. I may wear your clothes and eat your food and live in your houses but I will never be one of you," I growled and glared up at him.

He smirked down at me, in an irritating way. "You are so feisty. I cannot wait to tame you."

I huffed and glanced away, trying to disguise the fear I felt suddenly pumping through my veins. I hated myself for fearing this man who ripped me from my family. I didn't want to feel afraid, I wanted to fight. But how could I fight such a powerful man? I wouldn't stand a chance against him. "You are a Norseman pig," I hissed, figuring I could fight back with my words, even if that was the only thing I could do.

"And you are a spoiled Irish lass who thinks only of herself," he said calmly and glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I whirled on him and poked my finger in his chest. My body flushed hot. "How dare you call me selfish after I gave up my freedom, my life, for the sake of my family. You are an ignorant fool."

He turned so he stood in front of me and folded his arms over his chest, his gaze no longer gentle. The fire in him was once again beginning to blaze. "Perhaps, but I am still your husband." He grasped my hand and held it up and pointed to the ring on my finger. "Do you understand what that means?"

I snatched my hand away and reached out to smack him across the face. He caught my wrist and squeezed till it hurt. But he quickly released me.

"I did not mean a word I said last night, Asvald," I said softly and tried not to glare at him. Perhaps we could be civil.

He shrugged and glanced away. "It matters not. What does matter is that you said it and you cannot take it back now."

We remained silent for a while, before finally he said, "I have work to attend to." He turned and started to walk away. "Tonight I will bed you. Talk to my mother if you wish for advice on how to please a man."

I gasped. His bold and crude language shocked me. He heard my gasp and laughed with his head thrown back until he was out of sight.

"Eachna!" Asvald's mother called from inside the longhouse and I jumped, startled.

I went inside and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the house. Groa smiled at me and tossed her braid over her shoulder as she leaned down to lift a basket full of clothes. "Care to give me a hand with the washing? I have to stay and attend to the little ones, but could you do this for me?"

Sighing, I nodded and took the basket from her hands. "You trust me to go to the river on my own and not run away?"

Groa met my eyes and placed a cake of on top of the clothes. "Yes, I do. I expect that if I give you freedom, you will be inclined to respect my trust in you."

Groa hadn't done anything to hurt me and I figured that for now, I wouldn't try to run away. Not today, at least. I needed more time to form a plan and prepare.

As I strolled down the dirt path, I glanced around at the trees and the steep mountains rising in front of me. How could I possibly escape through those mountains? I would die. The only other way to Ireland would be by ship, but that was impossible as well. All I could do was pray that someday I would be returned to my family.

I reached the river and knelt on the grassy bank, setting the basket down beside me. The water rushed by and the sound calmed me, along with the sweet birdsong from the trees.

"How did I get here?" I whispered to myself and felt sorrow seep into my chest, settling there like a rock. Tears began to course down my face as I pulled a shirt from the basket and began to scrub in on a rock in the water, using the bar of soap that reminded me of the scent of Asvald's skin. It haunted me, mocked me even.

It took a long while to finish scrubbing every garment, but I was grateful for the task, since it gave me time to think and it seemed to comfort me in some strange way.

I spread the garments out on the grass to dry and finally sprawled out myself. Gray clouds still covered the sky, and soon my eyes lost interest and drift closed.

When I awoke, most of the day had passed. My journey here had stolen my strength.

No one had come looking for me, so I took my time gathering the clothes and placing them back inside the basket.

As I approached the longhouse, the scent of roasting meat met my nose and I inhaled deeply, realizing how hungry I was after not eating all day.

When I stepped inside, I saw Groa standing by the fire, turning the spit where a hunk of meat cooked. She glanced up at me quickly before returning her attention to her work. "Just set it down and come help me with the meal."

I did as she said and took some dough she was kneading for dinner. As Groa and I worked together, she told me all about her children, and their ages and their names. Asvald had two sisters named Halla and Inga, who were fifteen and eight, and four brothers. Ragi was sixteen, Sibbi was ten, Thord was five, and Ulf was two. As I met each member of Asvald's family, I felt the lonely pain in my heart ease a little.

But when the meal was nearly complete, Asvald and his father Bork came through the doorway. Asvald's sister brought them a bowl of water to wash their hands and face in, and they did so while laughing and talking loudly in their own language. Groa left her work for a moment and went to her husband, turning her face up to him. He lowered his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

I blushed and glanced away. My parents had never kissed like that, at least not in front of me. The Norsemen were a bold and honest people. It would take some time for me to adjust to that.

My eyes met Asvald's and he motioned for me to come to him. I hope he didn't expect me to greet him that way.

I shook my head at him and folded my arms over my chest, sitting down on a bench by the fire.

His mouth set in a firm line, he stroke to me and grasped my chin, yanking it so my face raised to his. He began to lower his head but I struggled away from him and leaned away. "I have never kissed a man before."

Asvald's eyes softened and he released my chin. "Well, that will have to change. But for now, you will keep your virgin lips." He stared down at me as I stayed silent, and then he turned toward his mother. "She will help you serve the meal."

I didn't mind obeying that command.

They spoke in their own language as they enjoyed their meal, and I ate and listened quietly. Asvald had two sisters and four brothers, and I sat amazed as the family shared this time together.

I had two older brothers that left the house to marry when I was still young, and with a sister who was a year older than me, I used to a bit more quiet.

We finished our food and still they talked. Though I couldn't understand them, it seemed as if Bork and Groa were telling a story together for the younger children. Sibbi, Thord, Inga and Ulf all giggled, while Ragi, Halla, and Asvald watched with smiles.

It amazed how a family could show such love for each other, then turn around and destroy other families.

When they finished their story, Bork wrestled with Sibbi and Thord as Groa, Asvald's sisters and I cleaned up after the meal.

Asvald played with Ulf, his face tender as he tickled the little boy and tossed him in the air. For the second time since arriving in this stange land, I felt my heart soften toward him.

The mess cleaned up, Groa went to her loom and sat with Inga, showing her the workings of weaving. Halla joined Asvald in playing with Ulf.

I soon realized I was the only one sitting by myself. Asvald looked up at me. "Come join us, _kone_." It was an invatation instead of a order.

Smiling, I knelt on the floor and held my arms out to Ulf. He giggled and sat in my lap, clutching a wooden toy in his chubby hands. He held it up for me to see and his bright blue eyes went wide as he said a word in Norse.

I nodded and gently took the toy from him, moving it as if the horse was running along the little boy's leg. He giggled and snatched it back, running back into Asvald's arms.

Asvald buried his face in Ulf's neck and kissed him repeatedly, making the child squeal with laughter.

We played for awhile longer, till finally Groa stood and spoke softly but firmly. Asvald and Bork stopped wresling with the younger boys, and Halla helped Thord and Ulf wash their faces, the rest of his siblings changing onto their night-clothes.

It shocked me to see the family doing such personal things right in front of each other. Bork had caught Groa up in his arms and kissed her, his hands groping her backside.

Once again I flushed and glanced at the children. They didn't even seem to notice it as they got into their beds and turned their backs to their parents' bed.

Asvald and Halla tucked Thord and Ulf into their bed, then Halla changed and got into her own bed.

I stayed still, watching in astonishment as Bork lifted his wife's dress over her head and laid her down on the bed. Though I felt like I should look away, I couldn't. Groa's body sagged in certain areas due to the seven children she had given birth to, but her husband's hands caressed those areas like they made her all the more desireable. She touched him the same way, though Bork had the body of an aging man who drank too much ale, and carried his fat around his mid-section. Her hand curled around his arousel and she purred something in his ear as Bork groaned and nuzzled her neck.

Asvald came to my side and touched my arm, nodding toward his bedroom door. I allowed him to steer me inside his room, still surprised from what I had just seen.

The door shut loudly behind me and the click of the lock brought me back from my startled daze. I could feel how red my face was. "The children do not mind?"

Asvald shrugged and walked a half circle around the room, so I had to turn to still stand facing him. He lifted his shirt over his head, preparing himself for bed. "They know what a man and wife do in their bed at night. It is nothing strange or embarrassing to them." He met my eyes. "Or to me."

I realized we were alone in his room, him being half naked and suddenly blocking my way to the door. "You truly are savages then. No sense of morality or decency."

Asvald went to a table that held a pitcher of water and a bowl with a cake of soap. He poured water into the bowl and washed his face. "There is much for you to learn, little _kone_."

I folded my arms over my chest and remembered how Asvald planning to take me to bed tonight. A fight was about to happen.

Asvald dried his face and came toward me. "Do you like your new dress?"

I glanced down at my garment and shrugged. "It is just a dress."

"Yet you wear no underthings, isn't that true?" He smirked and continued toward me.

I moved away from him to my back hit the wall. Asvald pinned me in with his hands on either side of my head.

"It is true," I whispered, feeling like crying. I had never known a fear quite like this before in my life.

"Norse women do not wear under-things like you Irish do. How does that feel? Does it make you feel free...or exposed?" His eyes glittered with lust and my stomach twisted.

I covered my mouth with my hand and lowered my head. "I am going to get sick."

"No, you are not," he murmured, and his eyes traveled over me. "Your hair is so beautiful, like the bark of a tree."

If I wasn't so scared, I would have laughed at his strange compliment.

Taking some of my hair in his fist, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled.

I felt like I was going to be sick. "Please," I said, my voice weak. I felt like all my strength was draining away. "Don't. Not tonight, please." I met his eyes. "Please."

He smiled and tangled both hands into my hair. "My virgin does not know the pleasures of a man."

My whole body stiffened. "I am not _your_ virgin. Now remove your hands from me!"

His grip on my hair tightened and I tried not to show any pain. "You are mine, Eachna. All mine." He lowered his mouth to my neck and began to kiss me.

"Stop. I do not consent!" I cried and shoved against his chest. He released his hold on my hair, though his face hardened with anger.

"I am trying to be patient and gentle with you, but you are making it very difficult. Now if you don't shut your mouth and give in to me, I will take you by force, and it will not be pleasant for you," he threatened, his voice deadly calm.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glowered at him. "You do not frighten me. I swear I will find some way to run away from here and I'll be lost to you forever."

"Oh, but if you run, I knew exactly where you'll be, so I'll just steal you again," he said with a mocking smile. He had a point. If I were to return to my family, he would just hunt me down again. The pain of losing hope cut through me and I fought to keep from bursting into sobs.

"Can I not see them again? It was a short journey and I long for them so," I said, searching his face.

He shook his head. "No, you must never see them again. Your home is here and it is time that you learn that. Now strip of your gown so I might take you to bed."

Desperate for anyone to help me, I made a dash for the door and had it open a crack before Asvald pulled me back and kicked the door shut. I struggled against him and bit into the flesh of his arm. He growled and pushed me away, though he did not strike me.

"Maiden, it will be worse for you if you do not calm yourself."

I pressed my hand to my forehead, my head starting to ache along with my belly. "I do not feel well, Asvald."

"You are upsetting yourself. Stop, for I promise I will not hurt you," he said softly and pulled me close against him. His body was warm and inviting but I couldn't make myself embrace him.

"All men promise that only to shatter our hopes," I murmured, avoiding his eyes. Instead of answering me, he tugged at the hem of my dress.

"Take this off," he commanded and gave me room enough to do it. I met his eyes, trying to beg him once more.

"If we are to join as one tonight, allow me to maintain some modesty while you enjoy the pleasures of my body," I whispered, feeling like a part of me was dying inside.

He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes gentle. "Would that make you happy, wife?"

"Yes," I whispered right before he touched his lips to mine in a tender, caressing kiss. It was my first kiss.

"You may leave your dress on. Now come and lie down on the bed," he said and I slowly did as he said, holding in my sobs.

"Don't look between my legs. Please," I whispered as he moved to kneel between my thighs. I could not bear the thought of him seeing the most private part of my body.

"I will look if it pleases me. No need to be concerned," he said, smoothing his hand over my thigh.

I growled at him. "As if that is why I asked. I don't care whether it pleases you or not, I simply wish for some dignity, something you clearly lack."

His face tightened with anger and before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over so I was on my belly and looped an arm around my hips, lifting them up. He pressed his aroused manhood onto the now bare flesh of my hind side.

"Since I lack dignity, maybe I should take you like an animal. Would you like that?" He pressed harder, closer to my entrance this time. I whimpered, fear slicing straight through me.

"No! No, no! Please, no! Let me lie on my back and I will spread my legs for you. But not like this, please not like this," I sobbed, feeling like my heart was being crushed in a fist.

With a sigh, he released my hips and allowed me to roll back over. I panted and stared up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I don't want an unwilling bride," he murmured and stroked my hair. "I will be good to you, and I will treat you with kindness. Forgive me for taking you from your home."

I spat in his face. "Never, Norseman chicken droppings."

He growled and wiped away my spittle. "I am tired of playing games with you. You are mine and I_ will_ have you tonight."

"You'll have to kill me first," I said and rolled to the side until my feet touched the floor and I swung out from under his arm and ran toward the door, flinging it open. I sprinted out of the sod house, the sky dark and the grass cold under my feet. Even if this lasted only a moment, I felt free for the first time in two days.  
>A solid mass of muscle knocked me flat to the ground. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me back. I kicked at his face and made impact with his nose. He cursed and released his grip of my ankle and I pushed to my feet, running through the dark forest once again, not knowing where I was headed. Anywhere as long as Asvald wasn't there.<p>

I heard his heavy footfalls behind me and I increased my speed, my side aching and my lungs burning for air but I couldn't stop now.

Once again he caught me and threw me to the ground. I groaned from the impact, rolling around to face Asvald.

"Damn you, woman! Damn you to hell!" he shouted, blood running from his nose. With his wild eyes, snarling mouth and bleeding nose, he looked terrifying in the moonlight. My fear reached its peak and I began to crumble inside.

"Please do not force me!" I cried before bursting into sobs. Soon I felt strangely gentle arms slide around me and lift me from the cold wet ground. I rested my head on his strong warm chest and before I could stop myself, I sunk into blessed darkness.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave some reviews for me! Updating next Saturday. xoxo – Em**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke to someone running their hands over me and my eyes opened. Jerking into a sitting position, I saw that Asvald was lying beside me, wearing not a single stitch of clothing. I gasped and looked away, much to his pleasure.

"We did nothing last night, if that is what you are wondering about," Asvald said and stroked my arm. I groaned and flopped back on the pillows. I wished he had taken me in my sleep. At least then I would have no memory of it, and I would feel nothing.

"I need to relieve myself, Asvald." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll take you," he said and took my hand. "Come."  
>He led me outside to a small hut that was similar to an outhouse. I finished my business then stepped out, seeing that Asvald still had his back turned. I glanced around and my sight fell on some red berries and I tiptoed over to the bush and picked some, crushing the berries in my hand. I hurried behind the little outhouse and lifted my skirts, smearing the red juice along the inside of my thighs.<p>

I came around the outhouse and strode slowly toward Asvald.

"Are you well?" he asked and touched my cheek. I turned my face from him and wouldn't answer. As if he really cared how I was feeling. Damn him to hell.

He sighed and grabbed my arm, forcing me toward the longhouse. His hands were large enough to wrap around my entire upper arm.

I huffed and blew away some hair that had fallen into my face. The pressure of his fingers quickly turned into pain. "You do not have to be so rough," I growled and glared at him, tripping over a rock in the process.

He just smacked me on the rump and laughed. I growled and clawed at his back, but his thick wool shirt and furs prevented me from doing any damage. He said something to me in Norse, making me even angrier.

Inside the sod house, Asvald's mother and sisters were cooking and working on a loom.  
>"Asvald, let me assist your mother," I said as he carried me toward his area of the longhouse.<p>

"No, you are to serve me," he said and shut the door behind us, the boom echoing through the room. I went to a corner and sunk down, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them, glaring up at him.

"I despise you," I growled as he approached me with an amused smile. That damned smile. How could a devil wear the beauty of an angel?

"I don't believe that," he whispered, crouching in front of me. His eyes...soft, almost pleading. He was close enough that I could feel the tickling sensation of his breath on my cheek. My heart did a strange jig against my breastbone.

"You'd better believe it," I said breathlessly, trying not to smile because his nose was swollen and red, dried blood caked over a slit up his nostril. I laughed inside, feeling victorious.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I'm losing my patience with you, maiden." The gentleness had left his eyes and I found myself unable to meet them.

"Oh dear, what a shame," I said and smacking his hand away, pressing my lips tightly together in my anger. He grabbed my upper arms and tried to bring me to my feet, but I flopped over and relaxed every inch of my body as he groaned and tried to get me to stand. With a roar of fury, he let me fall to the ground where I lay smiling.

He stood over me, his arms crossed over his chest. "My, you are quite a fighter, my lovely."

Livid tears filled my eyes. "You stole me from my home! You have taken all I love away from me and have forced me to be your slave! I _will_ fight you, and I'll _never_ stop." I shook my head. "I'll never stop."

Asvald knelt beside me, though he made no move to touch me. "You are not my slave. You are my wife."

I rubbed my eyes and rolled to my other side, turning my back on him. "It matters not. It is all the same to me." I felt his hand go to my leg, brushing his fingers over the wounds on my ankles. I winced and moved away from his touch. Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed my palm, and the wounds on my wrists. I jerked it from his grip and tucked them under my arms.

"I am trying to be kind but that does not seem to be a succeeding method of taming you. Maybe something harsher will subdue you." He lifted me to my feet and took my sore wrist, dragging me through the longhouse and outside into the sunlight and crisp air. He pulled me over to a nearby pine tree and tore off a small branch. He grabbed a fistful of my skirt and lifted it up, so my knees and below was exposed. Taking the switch, he slashed it against the back of my legs. The stinging spread up my thighs and I bit back a whimper. A rage like I had never known before boiling up and overflowed inside me and I turned on him, reaching for the little tree branch. He grunted and lifted it over my head.

I beat my fist against his chest and snarled like a cornered dog. Unfortunately, the strikes hurt my hands more than it appeared to hurt him.

Asvald quickly overpowered me and shoved me face first against a tree, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand, using the other to rip my dress enough so the backs of my calves and a little of my thighs too.

He struck again, only harder. Tears rose in my eyes and my nails bit into the rough bark of the tree. I had never felt so belittled in my entire life. I felt a trickle of blood run down my skin. Another strike landed and drew a growl from me. My skin burned and my legs shook. Looking around, I saw other Norsemen watching us, some laughing, others were serious. Shame coursed through me and I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. A few strikes later, someone shouted, "Asvald!" It was Groa, his mother.  
>Asvald ceased his lashing and looked up at her. She stormed over to him, scolding him in Norse. Grabbing the switch, she struck him across the chest with it before throwing it to the ground. Asvald's face flushed red and he spoke sharply to her in Norse. She pointed her finger at him and scolded louder.<p>

I bit back my laughter, but couldn't help but smile. Sweet Groa was defending me against her own son.

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leading me away from Asvald and the crowd that had gathered.

"I am sorry, daughter. He does not act like that often. I have never seen him strike a woman before," she murmured and rubbed my shoulder. I leaned into her, needing her comfort.

"I want to go home," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Your husband is the chieftain. Can't you ask him to take me back home? Surely there is a more beautiful girl out there that would please Asvald."

She shook her head. "Would you wish this fate on another girl? The break has already been made. Now you must allow it to heal."

My head hung low in self-pity and I felt like giving up hope on ever feeling happiness again. "Can you imagine being stolen away from your entire family and forced to be married to a man you feared, a man who killed the menfolk of your town?"

Groa looked away, and silence fell between us and the only sounds were of twigs snapping under out feet. Finally she spoke. "I can. When I was sixteen Norsemen invaded my hometown and killed my father and brothers. I watched my sisters get ravished, powerless to help them. I was taken captive, and I, much like you, became wife of a chieftain's son." She paused and I saw that she was fighting back emotions that she had been struggling with for many years. She continued, "I never saw my mother again, and my sisters were sold off into slavery and I did not see them again. At first I hated my husband. I fought him and fought him. It was only when I became with child that I learned to love him." She looked at me and smiled. "You will learn to love my son, even if it takes a child to do so."

I folded my arms over my chest and thrust my chin up. "There will never be a child if I have my way."

Gora chuckled and rubbed my back. "Asvald told me why he was switching you."

My face heated and I looked away, hiding an embarrassed smile. "I mean no harm; I am simply protecting my virtue."

"Why?" She asked as we came into the clearing with the river.

"I don't want to be ravished by Asvald." Good God, woman! I threw my hands up in the air. "You of all people must understand this," I said as I stepped into the cold water. It soothed the inflamed skin on the back of my legs and I took a deep breath from the blessed relief.

She nodded. "I do, I do." She said nothing more, just stood in silence while I finished soaking my sores.  
>When I finished, she said, "I will take you back to Asvald now. I'm sure his temper has cooled."<br>My heart was heavy as we walked back to the village, and my legs started to sting once again. Strings of curses ran through my mind, wishing I could yell them at Asvald. I asked Groa how to say something in Norse and she taught me, so I could say it to Asvald.

He was sitting outside the longhouse, looking quite ashamed of himself. Groa stopped walking and folded her arms over her chest and I continued to approach Asvald. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. I stopped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.

"_Ikke piske meg igjen, du store bjørn__,"_ I said, the words strange on my lips. I'd said, _Do not ever whip me again, you big bear._

He stood up and cupped my face in his hands, saying something back in Norse before saying it in my language. "I will never do that again. I'm sorry, my beautiful wife."

I turned and showed him the red welts and scratches on my legs. "You should be. Only a brute would treat his woman this way."

"Listen to me, woman," he said sternly and grabbed my chin. "It's time you learned how to show respect."

I scowled at him and pulled my chin away. "Are you going to beat me again? That did nothing to tame me. It only made me despise you even more."

His eyes filled with sadness. "I regret harming you. You have every right to hate me now." His stupid, sorry face made me want to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze.

I looked away and pressed my lips together, too angry to even speak. As if I didn't have a right to hate him before.  
>I was sure that he didn't regret anything; he was only trying to talk me into his bed. "Rot in hell, Asvald."<p>

"Tame your tongue, wife!" he yelled, his face flushing with anger. He looked over my shoulder and said something to his mother. She came to my side and took my hand. He said something more before stomping away.

"What did he say, Groa?" I asked softly, worried that Asvald changed his mind about me and wanted me sold into slavery.

"He said that he wants me to watch over you. He is tired of your company," she said, sounding disappointed. Her soft round face was strained with tension, a look that did not fit her at all. I almost believed that Groa was my own personal angel sent by God to guard me in this strange land.

I smiled at the thought. "Thank God, I'm free of him."

"For now. Come, let me put some ointment on your legs." She led me into the longhouse and sat me down by the fire.

"What should I do, Groa?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand. "I'm lost and alone. I just want to go home. Couldn't you help me escape?"

She shook her head as she smoothed what looked like grease over the switched marks on my calves. "Stop this talk of escaping. It will do you no good. You must accept your life here. I promise the loneliness and pain will fade away with time."

Those were not words I wanted to hear. "I doubt that."

"I am sorry you are so unhappy. Once Asvald sees that you are only trying to protect yourself, he might be kinder to you," she said and handed me a plate of dried fish and cheese, along with a cup of ale. I quickly began eating, realizing how famished I was.

"Do you think you could talk to him? Help him understand?" I asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled and touched my cheek. "Of course. He listens well to his _mooir."_

I nodded. "Thank you."

While I ate, other women and men came and went from the longhouse, and I learned more about Asvald's family. He was eldest of his siblings.  
>Ulf reminded me of my nephew, Jarlath with his blond hair, blue eyes, and crooked smile. He quickly warmed up to me and was soon bestowing me with kisses. I held him in my arms, close to my heart, hoping that Jarlath could feel my love all the way across the ocean between us.<p>

Asvald stayed away for most of the afternoon, leaving me in peace with his mother and siblings.

But when the sky started to darken, Asvald and his father returned, looking hungry and tired. I went to the fire and served some stew into a bowl and brought it to Asvald, along with a piece of thick bread.

"Thank you, wife," he murmured and began eating. I helped Groa serve food for the children before sitting beside Asvald to eat my own.

After the meal was finished, I watched as Groa filled two large pitchers with steaming water and placed a bowl in her husband's lap. He leaned over it, a soft smile on his face.

Groa stood behind Bork, her hand making its way up his strong back. She gently lifted his hair so it hung down in his face. Slowly she poured the warm water over his head, using her other hand to stroke his hair and gently work out the knots. Halla passed her a bar of soap and Groa put down the pitcher and lathered his hair, massaging his scalp until he moaned with pleasure.

I swallowed hard at the intimate display of a wife tending her husband. I wanted to ask her if it was a normal and regular after dinner activity, but I felt it would be rude to break the spell that hovered in the air around them.

She rinsed his hair and let it fall around his shoulders again, gently combing it till it lay neatly.

Finally she looked up at me and gestured to the other pitcher of water. "Better get to it before the water is cold."

I blanched and glanced at Asvald, who stared at me expectantly. "No, I am not doing that."

He lifted an eyebrow but didn't speak. Halla and Inga stared at me like I had gone mad. Even the younger children had stopped playing and stood with round mouths like fish out of water.

Groa came to my side and touched my elbow, gently drawing me toward the pitcher of water. "Eachna, it is one of our customs. You must learn it."

I hated to say no to the angel-faced woman in front of me, with her loving smile and rosy cheeks. But I resisted the urge to obey and chose rebellion instead. "No."

Asvald rose and grabbed my hand, dragging me toward his section of the house. I groaned and tugged against him, looking over my shoulder at Groa. She smiled and nodded.

As the door closed behind us, I occurred to me how much I'd grown to hate this room in only a night. "I have to relieve myself," I said, hoping to buy myself some more time. He groaned but took me outside. Again I gathered some red berries and smeared the juice between my thighs.

"Please be stupid enough to fall for this," I whispered as I straightened my dress and joined Asvald again.

My body trembled as we were again alone in his bedroom. My heart pounded, making my head ache, and I shifted on my feet because I was unable to stay still.

"We've been married for a night and whole day and I still have not seen you unclothed," he said quietly. My stomach clenched and I felt like I would be sick, which was a feeling that I was becoming accustomed to.

"Asvald, please," I whined, wishing there was a place in the room that would make me feel less vulnerable. The only thing that would help would be to stand by the door, but Asvald was blocking it.

"Please what?" He asked, coming closer to me. His dropped his fur coat and stripped of his shirt, leaving his well-muscled chest in my view.

"Stop this nonsense! I won't give into you!" I yelled, standing my ground. I was sick of cowering before him. "You deserve nothing from me after the beating I received from you."

"Oh shut your mouth, I hardly touched you. I've switched children harder than that," he said sarcastically and reached out for me. I hopped sideways and crawled over the bed and to the other side.

He cursed in Norse and darted around to my side of the bed. I scrambled across again, panting. He slammed his hand down on the bed, and before he could move again, I dropped to the ground and wiggled under the bed. He knelt down and reached for me from the right, so I scooted to the left, out of his grasp. I watched his feet come around to the left side, so I moved to the right side.

"Damn it!" He raged and flattened himself out on the floor and reached under again, grabbing my ankles. I screamed as he pulled me toward him. And pinned my legs under his and trapped my wrists in his hands.

He panted as he started down at my panicked face. "Caught you. You gave a good effort though." He smirked and pressed down harder on me.

I arched my back and squirmed, but my wiggles did nothing to help me. He squeezed my wrists till I cried out in pain. This fight was getting old.

Asvald sighed and released my wrists and kneeled, so my legs were free as well. I sat up and wiped at my eyes, trying to get control of my breathing. .

"Eachna," Asvald murmured and took my face between his hands. In a tender gesture that seemed odd for this strong and broad young man, he kissed my forehead and allowed his lips to linger there until my breathing slowed.

The pain in my chest didn't stop as I longed for my family and for my freedom. Suddenly I remembered the berry juice on my thighs. Lifting up my dress, I showed him the red streaks on my thighs.

"I am having my monthly flow," I said and dropped my dress again.

"Hmm. Well, if that is true, let us go to bed and sleep," he said and stood, his hands going to the tie on his trousers. I turned my back and dropped my dress, quickly pulling on a nightgown before slipping under the furs on the bed.

He joined me a moment later, naked as he was on the day he was born. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep when suddenly he ripped back the furs and straddled me.

"Asvald!" I cried in surprise and pressed against his chest. "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

He grinned and spread my legs, kneeling between them. "If you are bleeding, why aren't you wearing women's rags? And why-" He leaned down, bringing his face close to the cleft between my legs - "do you smell like fruit?" He chuckled and my heart sunk with dread.

My heartbeat picked up speed as he lifted my nightgown, revealing my secrets to him. Blushing a deep red, I covered my face with my hands to hide my shame. He reached up and stroked my arm comfortingly.

"Easy, my wife. Feel no shame, I am your husband. You please me despite your insolent attitude," he murmured, licking up some of the juice from the inside of my thigh. Pleasure shot up my leg and my mouth fell open.

"Stop! Asvald, I beg you to stop," I said seriously, looking him in the eye. Maintaining eye-contact, he licked my other thigh, his tongue much too close to my privy parts. As his tongue became bolder, I closed my eyes for I felt like I would faint. Biting my lip, I held in any sound that might encourage him and went limp, taking my mind away from what Asvald was doing to me. I imagined riding my horse through the thick green grass of Ireland, my hair flowing free behind me. I missed that sense of freedom, and I wondered if I'd ever be allowed to ride a horse.

Before he could finish, I swung my leg over his head and sprinted toward the door. I got it open and this time I didn't run outside, but ran to his mother. I collapsed next to her sleeping platform by the fire. I shook her shoulder and she groaned, her eyes opening.

"What is it, Eachna?" She asked softly, seeing the frightened look on my face.

"Help me, please. He's treating me horribly, doing unseemly things to me. Help," I cried, clutching at her hand.

"Stop lying to my mother," Asvald said and slid his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his shoulder. Thank God he'd put his trousers back on. Groa spoke to him gently in Norse and he growled back at her something I couldn't understand. After a few minutes of them discussing something, Asvald carried me back to our room. He set me down on the bed and allowed me to cover myself with furs and lie down.

"Are you sore from your journey here?" he asked, reaching under the furs to take my foot in his hand. "Can I help?"

I tucked my knees up to my chest, bringing my feet out of his grasp. "Just let me sleep, please."

He sighed and joined me in the bed, pulling me against his chest. "Let me hold you."  
>I rested my head on his chest and tried to relax. I was tired out from fighting him all day and I just wanted some rest. "I am angry with you still. Do not forget that."<p>

His hand trailed along my back in a soothing manner, as if to calm my temper. "Hush now. It is time to sleep."

My eyes closed and I soaked up his warmth, quickly falling asleep.

{}{}{}

The next morning Asvald was gone, so I washed my face and dressed before joining Groa and the children. Ulf and Thord ran to greet me with kisses and embraces. Groa kissed my cheek.

"Are you well, daughter?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Asvald let me sleep last night." I was thankful for how rested I felt. "Did he tell you what happened last night?"

She shook her head and made me sit by the fire. "No, he only told me that you were resisting him." She served me some porridge with berries. "I told him to let you sleep. I'm glad he obeyed me."

"Thank you for your help last night. I was…scared," I whispered before taking a bite of my porridge. "Where is Asvald now?"

"He is with his father," she said and served breakfast for her children and herself.

After we finished eating, I asked Groa, "May I go for a walk?"

She met my eyes and held my gaze. "Only if you promise you will not run off. Remember, I helped you before and I'm helping you now."

"I promise," I said, looking in her eyes. When I stepped outside, the cool breeze stirred the hair around my face and I took a deep breath before walking down the dirt path that ran through the village. Children chased each other through the streets, shaggy dogs barking at their heels, women rushed around doing their daily chores. Some smiled at me, some nodded, and it occurred to me that I was respected. As the Chieftain's son's wife, I was honored and respected. For some odd reason, this made me happy and maybe even proud of my husband.

The sound of waves and salty air greeted me as I came to a slope overlooking the beach. Long ships were anchored in the bay, and the sight of them brought a fresh surge of fear to my heart. Taking another deep breath, I carefully climbed down the slope. The sand felt cold through my shoes, but I liked the feeling.

Asvald was standing next to another Norsemen and seemed to be arguing with him. I stayed back, not wanting to intrude on their business. After a few minutes, Asvald turned and stormed down the beach. I stumbled after him and soon reached his side.

"Good morning, husband," I said softly and placed my hand on his arm. "Are you well?"

He nodded, but the expression on his face told me otherwise. "I am fine."

We walked in silence for a while and I removed my hand from his arm, putting some space between us. "My sister and I used to love walking along the beach. She'd try to step out into the waves, but they would almost always knock her down. I'd follow her out, and would be there to catch her if she fell." Tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered her. I wondered if she was well, if she was happy. I knew for sure that she missed me, wherever she was.

Asvald looked at me as if examining my face and eyes. "How old is your sister?"

I looked out over the frothy blue water, wishing I could walk across it back to Ireland, my home. "She is eight and ten years old. Her name is Kalin."

"You miss her," he stated and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I do," I snapped and yanked my hand out of his. "She was my best friend, the one closest to my heart."

His head lowered and I knew he felt bad for forcing me from my home. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. His blond hair whipped around in the wind, twirling around his face. Though I hated to admit it, he was quite attractive. He had a strong jawline that was covered in dark blond stubble, and had luscious lips.

"I am hoping that with some time you'll learn to love me and my family, and our village," he said softly, looking down at me.

"You took me from my home and I will hold that against you until the end of my days," I said just as softly, nearly whispering the words. My throat thickened with tears as I imagined my family, welcoming me back home.

His face hardened and he became distant again. "Well, you're here now. You might as well accept it."

I turned in front of him, making him come to a halt. "Never will I accept this. This is wrong, all of it! We're not even married! We weren't wed before God, so I don't consider you my husband. A feast before your pagan gods is not a wedding."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me, then suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against him. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to mine. They were salty and warm, hard and aggressive on mine as he claimed my mouth. When his tongue brushed mine, I started to struggle with him, leaning away from his body. With one arm around my waist, the other cupped the back on my head, keeping me in place. I groaned and wiggled harder, trying to free myself. He abruptly released me and I fell back onto the sand, the breath knocked out of me. He grinned down at me and brushed his hand over his lips.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled and got to my feet, brushing the sand from my backside while glaring at the blond demon before me.

Asvald shook his head, looking sad and angry at the same time. "You could make things so much easier for yourself if you would stop fighting all of us."

Turning my back, I started up the slope to the village. "I'm not fighting with your mother," I called over my shoulder and he started following me.

"Even so, you're disturbing the peace with your crazy antics," he called back to me.

I spun around and marched back toward him. "That's your fault! You should have picked a Norse wife who would be willing to live with you! What in high heaven did you expect of me?" I cried, my hands going to my hips. "You are a fool if you thought I'd be willing to obey _anything _you tell me to do."

"You are the fool. You are a fool for trying to go against my wishes," he growled and grabbed my chin. "Have you forgotten that I am the chieftain's son?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. You are so spoiled that you couldn't be anything but," I snarled and pushed him away. As I turned to walk away again, he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

"I suggest that you learn how to speak to me respectfully," he said sternly, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips together and glared back. "Or what, Norseman? You'll take a switch to me again?"

"I will if I have to. You're like a disobedient child that needs to be put in her place." He continued in Norse and then laughed. My face flushed because I didn't know what he'd said about me. A burly man with red hair came to Asvald's side and spoke to him. Asvald laughed before reaching out to swat me on the bottom, and said something to his red-haired friend in Norse. They both roared with laughter. My face heated even more and before I could lose my nerve, I slapped Asvald as hard as I could across the cheek. The smack resounded through the air and silence fell, everyone holding their breath to see what Asvald would do. His face also flushed red with anger and he grabbed my arm, dragging me toward his longhouse.

"You'll be sorry, you little bitch," he growled at me. I tried to dig my heels in the ground but he was still too strong. My arm throbbed where he was gripping me. I clawed at his fingers and shouted,

"Unhand me, beast! Groa! Help!"

He yanked me forward and pulled me into the longhouse. Groa was at the loom and she looked up in surprise. I parted my lips to plead with her to help me when Asvald's hand came over my mouth. Groa gave him a disapproving look and said something in Norse. He shouted at her before throwing me into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted on my feet, preparing myself for his fury. His chest heaved as he took off his belt made of animal skin. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. He wouldn't beat me with that, would he?

"Asvald, please- " I started to say but he cut me off.

"Silence! I've heard enough!" He shoved me down on the bed and lifted my dress, exposing the back of my legs. As he raised the belt to strike me, I rolled to the side and off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. I stumbled to my feet, my eyes darting to the door. If only I could reach it in time.  
>Asvald stepped in front of me and I gave him a weak smile. He shook his head and threw the belt across the room. Before I could sigh in relief, he raised his hand and struck me across the mouth. I gasped and covered the stinging area with my hand, looking up at him. My eyes stung and my breathing became ragged. I had never been struck in the face before and I learned quickly that I never wanted it to happen again.<p>

"You hit me; I hit you, so now we are even. Never strike me again," he said and I could tell his temper was fading.

Nodding, I stepped around him and went toward the door. "I want to help your mother with the chores." Anything to get out of that room.

"Go," was all he said before dropping into his chair in front of the fire, covering his eyes with his hand.

I shut the door softly behind me and strode over to Groa's side. She looked up at me with concern. "He struck you."

I nodded, feeling the bruise starting to form in the shape of his hand. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

She shook her head and ran a hand over my hair in a comforting way. "I told him to keep his hands off you unless the touches are ones of love."

I smiled at her kindness and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, mother. I think he did not intend to harm me; his temper just gets the better of him."

"Aye, he has quite a temper," she agreed and motions for me to sit beside her. I did, and began to help her weave.

"He expects me not to fear him, only respect him, but now he's taken a switch to me, threatened me with a belt, and struck me with his hand. He's a fool," I grumbled as we worked.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Trust me, he is no fool. Though he is acting like one currently."

We sat in quiet for quite some time before Asvald came out of his bedroom and hurried out of the longhouse. I jumped up and followed him.

"Where you going?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"That's none of your concern, woman," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"When do you plan on going back to Ireland?" I asked, hoping he would tell me so I could stow away on the ship somehow.

He laughed. "No, I shan't be telling you that." He reached out and ruffled my hair. I ducked away from his hand. "Return to the longhouse, wife."

"My name is Eachna; you may call me by it. And no, I don't wish to return to the longhouse," I said though it might earn me another switching.

He didn't respond, he just kept walking faster than me. Since I didn't want to follow him around like a puppy all day, I turned the other direction and started heading toward the clearing with the river.

Once I reached the river, I removed my shoes and sat on a rock, letting my feet soak in the crisp water. I pondered my situation, and what my plan was for escaping. My only way back to Ireland was by sea, and I didn't know how I could possibly sneak onto a long ship. There was no hope; no chance of me getting away from here. Dropping my head into my hands, I allowed my tears to flow, my spirit broken. All I saw ahead of me was bitter misery and I wanted none of it. A life of serving Asvald and warming his bed was not enough to keep me happy. I imagined my sister getting married without me by her side, my nience and nephew growing up without having any memories me.  
>I cried until no more tears would come, and leaned down to drink from the river. Once my thirst was quenched, I looked up into the sky and guessed by the sun's travel across the sky that an hour had gone by. Though I knew I should return to the longhouse, I didn't want to become trapped in Asvald's dark bedroom again, trying to run from him and his passion. So I stayed, enjoying the peace and quiet. A doe came to the river with her fawn and I stayed perfectly still as they drank, their sweet gracefulness enchanting me.<p>

A twig snapped behind me and the deer bolted. I whirled around to see how was behind me, only to see Asvald. With a sigh, he sat down beside me on the rock and rested his hand on my knee.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked softly and I turned my face away from him. His gentleness was short-lived and it would only be a matter of time before he became angry again.

"I am sorry, Eachna," he whispered and I felt his eyes on me. With a gentle touch, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You've said that many times to me now. I wish that you would treat me better." I paused before finally looking him in the eye. "Can you blame me? For fighting you? If you were taken captive to a new land, away from your family and given to marriage to a stranger, wouldn't you be angry?"

"I'd never be taken captive," he said, like he'd never considered what it would be like to be in my place.

"But if you were, wouldn't you act just as I am?" I asked again while lifting his hand off my knee.

He folded his hands in his lap and his brow wrinkled as he contemplated my question. "I'd be furious along with being sad. I'd mourn the loss of my family and I'd fight against my captors with all my strength."

I smiled, grateful that he finally understood how I felt. "Thank you," I whispered. "Now you see why I must return home."

He growled and his hands folded into fists. His temper was immerging once again and I braced myself for some kind of pain. "I cannot allow that. Even if that means tying you to my bed. You are my wife now." He reached out and touched my cheek. "I could make you happy if you would simply allow it."

I shook my head and brushed his hand away. "No, you can't. You can't." Before he would know what was happening, I leaped from the boulder and plunged into the river, trying to swim across. He reacted quickly and dove in after me. Since he was a better swimmer, he caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I slashed him along the cheek with my fingernails and he released me. I charged out of the water and onto the riverbank, gulping for air. I saw him rise in the water, coming after me. I ran forward through the woods, forgetting the pain in my side and my aching lungs. I was so close to freedom. I'd find some other seaport and I'd stowaway back to Ireland. It was simple, really. Coming to a thick tree with big roots, I dove behind it and nestled myself between the huge roots. Trying to calm my breathing, I closed my eyes and tried my best to be silent. I heard Asvald's footsteps as he chased after me. I ripped up some ferns and sprinkled them over me, attempting to blend in. I held my breath as Asvald ran past my tree. After a few more feet, he came to a stop and looked around, breathing hard. My own lugs burned for air but I refused to breathe in. He turned in a full circle before his eyes landed on me. I gasped and jumped to my feet, breaking into a run again. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, the muscles in my legs searing with pain.

_Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, _I chanted to myself in my mind, willing myself to run faster. I jumped over a thick root and dodged a sharp-looking plant while still trying to keep up my pace. It was then that Asvald's body hit mine and we both came crashing to the forest floor. I lay panting, too tired to do anything more. Asvald held me down, gasping for air as he stared down at me. Blood streamed from the scratch on his cheek and water dripped from his hair.

"Thor's thunder, woman. Will you ever give up?" He asked breathlessly, still holding me down.

"Get off me, you ugly mutt! Off!" I screamed, struggling against his hold.

"Calm yourself, maiden," he scolded gently before getting to his feet. "Honestly, I'm too weak now to carry you so do you agree to come willingly?"

I nodded and started walking slowly toward the river again. Why didn't I ever try running when I was alone?

That night I was still fatigued from my escape attempt and didn't have the energy to play games with Asvald. I changed into my nightgown and slid under the furs, my eyelids heavy. Asvald stripped down and joined me. I rolled so my back was to him and was happily surprised when he made no move to touch me. Instead he sighed and rolled the opposite way, snoring a short time later. I welcomed the peace.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think down in the box below. ;) xoxo - Em**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next week I fought of Asvald's advances and received two more switching, along with earning his trust and his mother's. When they would allow me to take strolls by myself, I allows returned within an hour, showing them that I wasn't trying to run away. All the while I was saving up food, put away an extra dress and underdress, and waited.  
>When I was sure that they trusted strongly in me, I brought my bag of food and clothes with me and went to the river.<br>After crossing, I walked through the woods at a steady pace, not wanting to tire too soon. My heart was racing the entire time, but I tried not to be overwhelmed by my fear. When I knew that'd start to come looking for me, I began a slow run, getting myself deeper and deeper into the forest.  
>Darkness fell and I settled down under a large tree, laying out my fur cloak between two thick roots before lying down. I didn't sleep at all, for I was cold, scared, and alone. Strange noises echoed through the woods, and wolves howled in the distance, making the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I only got two hours of sleep that night.<br>As the sun rose, I ate an apple and tried to make myself alert. Stumbling to my feet, I walked on, praying that I would find my way to refuge. Though I didn't want to die in the forest alone, it would be better than a lifetime of servitude to Asvald. The sunlight filtered through the trees, and I was grateful for my serene surrounding.

Since I did not know where I was going, I assumed that there must be other villages along the coat, so instead of walking east, I went north and walked that way for about five days. Then I went west and started back toward the ocean.  
>As I was doing all this walking, I had plenty of time to ponder everything. I knew I was only going to find Norsemen at Norway, so I decided I would tell them that I am the wife of a chieftain's son. Maybe my status would keep me safe.<p>

By the time I reached the ocean again, I was running low on food and energy. Sleeping was not comfortable or peaceful, and I was not well rested. I strode along the beach, hoping that at some point I would find a village. When it started to rain, I couldn't stop; I just covered my head with my fur cloak to stay dry.

I wondered if Asvald was angry. No, he wouldn't be angry, he'd be furious, in a rage. If he ever caught me, he'd probably just kill me. I was most proud of myself that he hadn't caught me this time. Or at least not yet.

After walking for five days with barely any food or sleep, I was stumbling around like a drunken person. My whole body hurt and I was so tired. Finally, just as the sky was losing its last light, I collapsed on the ground and slipped into darkness.

I was woken by someone nudging me in the ribs with their foot. My eyes flew open and I sprung to my feet and sped off as fast as I could, not even looking to see who was behind me. I heard him come after me, and I gasped for air and I pumped my legs faster, faster. When I did glance over my shoulder, I saw that it wasn't Asvald, but some stranger I didn't recognize. Unfortunately, taking my eyes off of where I was going wasn't very wise, because I tripped and twisted my ankle. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground, angry because now I wouldn't be able to walk on it. Whoever was following me grabbed me and slung me onto his shoulder.

"Unhand me! I am wife to Asvald, son of chieftain Bork!" I shouted, struggling against him. He came to a stop and set me on my feet again, with both hands on my arms to keep me from running.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his green eyes fierce and cold, his brown hair swirling around his face.

"I need passage to Ireland," I said, trying to sound commanding and brave. My legs and hands were shaking and I was struggling to hide it.

The green eyed man studied me for a moment before saying, "You're his captive bride. And now you're running away."

My face went pale and I tried to shake myself from his grip, but he held me firm. "Release me!"

The man laughed and lifted me onto his shoulder again and began walking back the way I'd come. "I'm taking you back to your husband, wench. I suggest you stay with him from now on," he cackled and spoke something in Norse. I closed my eyes and tried to hide my disappointment. But I wouldn't give up. Maybe it hadn't worked this time, but I wasn't going to stop trying. If Asvald didn't kill me, that is.

We went back in the forest, and walked all through the night and the next day, and though I was not pleased about being taken back to Asvald, I welcomed the break from walking. I actually slept while I was slung over his shoulder.

After four days of this, we came to the river by my village and he carried me across. I struggled with him some, still trying to get away, but he managed the get us both across the river safely.

He went straight for the biggest longhouse, Asvald's and his family's longhouse. I screamed and kicked, desperate not to go back in there. He ducked into the doorway and set me back down on my feet. Groa jumped up and ran to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"Eachna! Where have you been?" She cried, placing kisses on both of my cheeks. I smiled and embraced her again.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," I whispered, rubbing her back. She pulled away and stroked my cheek, saying something softly in Norse. Then she turned and spoke to the man in Norse, before handing him a pouch filled with coins. I let out a sigh of relief when he slipped back out of the longhouse.

Groa had me sit by the fire and fixed me a plate of ham, bread, and cheese. We didn't speak, for I had nothing to say and after the joy of seeing me was wearing off, I knew she was upset with me.

"Groa, I didn't mean to disrespect you and your family," I said, hoping she would understand why I ran away.

"I know," she said softly, gathering her basket of furs and sewing supplies, taking out what looked like a half-finished shirt.

"Where is Asvald?" I asked before taking a bite of bread.

Her hands stilled and she looked up at me, her lips pressed into a firm line. "He's out searching for you."

I looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Groa didn't deserve my disloyalty even if Asvald did. "When will he come back?"

She resumed her sewing. "In a few days, since of course he won't find you."

"Do you think he'll be angry? Will he hurt me?" I asked, starting to get worried. Maybe I'd just made things worse for myself.

"I won't blame him if he does hurt you. You were wrong to run away," she scolded.

I frowned and looked away, not wanting to be reprimanded for trying to return to my family. "I want to lie down," I said and slipped into Asvald's bedroom. For the first time in over ten days, I slept deeply.

I awoke to someone pushing me off the bed. After hitting the hard ground, I got to my feet and faced a livid Asvald.

"What in Odin's earth were you thinking, woman?" He yelled and grabbed my upper arms, giving me a shake. "If you ever find your way back to Ireland, I will personally hunt you down and kill your family right in front of you!"

Tears filled my eyes as Asvald crushed my last hopes. I could never return home now. "I'm not sorry, Asvald. I'd do it again if I got the chance."

He laughed like he found this amusing and took a short coil of rope from his belt. He tied one end around himself, and tied the other around my waist. "Until you learn that it is futile to run from me, you will remain within my sight." He turned and headed toward the door, pulling me along with him. My body still hurt from my long journey and I did nothing to resist him, following along beside him as he spoke with other villagers. After a while, I lost interest and started pacing back and forth and jerking on the rope that connected us.

"Still yourself, wife," he murmured to me at one point, looking embarrassed in front of his friend. I had noticed that he never called me maiden in front of other people, for he wanted them to assume that we were physically intimate. Basically, I shouldn't be a maiden still.

After socializing for a few hours, Asvald wanted to go riding, so I sat behind him as we galloped over the green hills, the horse's hoof beats quiet against the soft, lush grass. I wrapped my arms around Asvald's waist and pressed my cheek against his back. The wind blew my hair out behind me and I embraced the feeling of freedom, not matter how fleeting it was.

Asvald halted the horse and swung off, then lifted me down, drawing me into his arms. I held my breath and looked up into his blue eyes, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm still angry with you about running away," he said softly and brushed some hair out of my face. "And I could punish you severely for your disobedience."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back away from him, until the rope wouldn't reach any further. "Then punish me. It'll only fuel my hate for you."

He shook his head, his blond hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes searched my face, and he smiled.

Turning around, I started to strain against the rope, but Asvald planted his feet, refusing to let me move. I groaned and stopped my efforts, turning back around to face him.

"Do you find in joy in my sorrow? Does it please you that my heart is breaking within my chest?" I asked, tears of frustration filling my eyes.

His face softened and he came toward me slowly. "No, I'm not pleased by your sickness of heart. And sometimes I hate myself for what I've done to you."

Avoiding his gaze, I whispered, "Please let me go home. You will find a better woman then me, a Norsewoman."

He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek, his lips warm against my chilled skin. "There is no better woman."

I shivered despite myself and smiled at his complimenting words. "I want to go home."

"I know you do," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "You are lonely, for you won't let anyone close to your heart."

I shook my head, denying it. "I am close with your mother and your brother Ulf."

Asvald grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face. "I've seen you with Ulf. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Blush crept up my neck and I murmured, "You have to steal my virtue first."

His hand moved up my ribcage to cup my small breast. "Which I plan on doing very soon."

{}

That night he removed the rope so we could change into our nightclothes and I welcomed the space between us. He watched me remove my dress, his eyes lingering on my hips and below. Before I could pull my nightgown on, he placed his hands on my bare hips, caressing the skin there.

"Your hips are perfect," he murmured before kissing my neck. "You'll give me sons."

My heart skipped a beat, feeling bashful because I was naked. His mouth trailed down my neck and over my collarbone, making my breathing hitch. "Asvald…"

He hummed against my skin, his rough hands trailing up my back. "I'm going to take you tonight."

I jerked out of his arms, ready to fight him off once again. This was becoming a nightly ritual. "No, you're not."

He didn't get angry and he didn't try to reach for me. "I know you hate me, but why deny yourself pleasure?"

My face heated and I looked away. "A relationship cannot be built on passion alone. I hate you and I know you don't love me. We don't have a relationship, we aren't even friends."

Asvald shrugged. "It matters not to me."

"Well, it does to me," I said and pulled on my nightdress. "I believe that you don't want to ravish me, otherwise you would have done it already."

He smiled in a way that was almost mocking me. "You are right that it's been my choice not to force you. And believe me; I have no qualms about forcing a woman to do her service to me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head. "Then why have you not done it?"

He said nothing, only came forward and brought me toward him, fitting my body with his. His mouth lowered to my neck and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I will run," I threatened, trying to back out of his arms. They tightened around me, keeping me in place.

"Run, then. I will chase you down," he growled, his lips trailing down to the neckline of my nightgown. I felt my body start to respond to him and cursed myself for it. Struggling against his hold, I pressed against his chest with one hand and tangled the other in his hair, yanking his head away from me.

"I will fight you," I groaned and slipped out from under his arms. "And if you force me, I will _never _forgive you."

"You hate me already for stealing you from your home and beating you. What's one more thing?" He reached out for me but I skirted around him, trying to get to the door. I made a grab for the latch but Asvald's strong arms slipped around me, dragging me away.  
>"Let me go!" I screamed, twisting and turning, fighting against his hold.<p>

"Shut your mouth, maiden!" He yelled and pushed me down to my knees. "Calm yourself!"

"Remove your hands from me! Get off!" I cried.

"_Flannfluga_," he growled in Norse. There was a knock on the door and Asvald released me with a frustrated hiss and opened the door. There stood his father Bork, looking annoyed. He spoke to Asvald in Norse and Asvald covered his eyes with his hands, groaning something in Norse. Bork said something and came to my side, helping me to my feet. He led me out of the room and as I passed Asvald, I stuck my tongue out at him. He frowned and shook his head.

Bork settled me onto a bed by the fire and Groa knelt next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"This needs to stop, Eachna. My husband and I cannot sleep because of your screams and you're waking the children. Either you learn to live in peace with Asvald or he will build you a longhouse and I won't be here to rescue you every night," Groa said gently yet sternly.

I covered my face with my hands and fell back onto the furs with a groan. "What does _Flannfluga_ mean?"

"It means 'she who flees the male sex organ," Groa murmured, stroking my hair.

I rolled away from her, completely humiliated. "Let me sleep. I will speak to Asvald in the morning."

She got up and left me alone, and it took me a long time to fall asleep as I considered my choices.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. First I had the flu, then it was my birthday, then of course Christmas. I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday. :) Let me know what you think in the box below! xoxo - Em**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Voices filtered through the darkness and I heard Ulf laughing and Thord crying, Groa was mumbling and Bork was yelling. I cracked one eye open and saw the whole family gathered around the fire for the morning meal. Sitting up, I drew the eyes of everyone, but mine settled on Asvald. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

"Good morning," I murmured and stumbled into Asvald's bedroom to dress. Once I was decent, I joined the family for the meal, but everyone was done except for Halla, Asvald's fifteen year old sister. Asvald put away his dirty dishes before storming out of the longhouse. I blushed, realizing that his whole family had heard us fighting last night. Halla smiled at me and took my hand, saying something in Norse. I looked at Groa for translation.

"She says that she can't speak Irish, but she wants to learn," Groa said with a smile. I looked back at Halla and said,

"I can't teach you now, for I have to speak with my husband. But I will teach you, I promise." Groa turned my words into Norse so Halla would understand.  
>When she nodded, I rose and went searching for Asvald. I soon found in by the goat pen, leaning against the fence. After taking a deep breath, I joined him though he still ignored me.<p>

"So we are both angry with each other now," I said, reaching into the pen to pet one of the goats, who was trying to nibble on the end of my braid.

"Don't speak to me, woman. Go tend to your chores," he snapped, avoiding my gaze. I placed my hands on my hips and turned to face him.

"Are you going to build a longhouse for the two of us?" I asked, getting right to the point.

Finally his eyes met mine, though they were cold and distant. "Yes, I am. I am sick of being disgraced by you in front of my parents."

I pursed my lips and girtted my teeth. My eyes glanced up at the sky as I tried to contain my irritation. It was a struggle but I manged to stay silent, figuring that after all the aruging I had done in the past couple weeks, there was nothing more I could say.

"If you are not going to pull something out of that smart mouth of yours, I suggest you get away from me." His jaw was set, his hands tight on the railing of the fence, making his knuckles turn white.

I grabbed his arm and yanked sharply, finally getting him to look at me, even if he was glaring at me. "I know what you called me last night."

His glare morphed into a smirk and I resisted the urge to smack it right off his face. He folded his arms over his thick chest and rested his hip on the fence. "It is true, is it not? You are fleeing my cock."

Feeling embarrassment shoot straight through me, I kept myself from lowering my eyes despite the warmness of my face. "I am fleeing being ravished," I spat, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

He gazed at me as moment, before sighing and touching my chin. I narrowed my eyes.

"You are a young little thing," he murmured, almost like he was talking to himself. "Innocent. I can hardly blame you for being frightened. It is true I have not been treating you like the young virgin that you are."

"Enough!" I shouted angrily and shoved him away from me. "I am not frightened!"

Asvald only moved closer and straighted so he towered over me. "Get your arse back in that longhouse. I do not want to hear another word from you."

Despite my hate of defeat, I lowered my head and slipped back to the longhouse. Hatred boiling in my heart and I felt myself growing bitter as I went straight to Asvald's bedroom. Groa called to me but I ignored her and shut the door behind me.

My chest heaved as I felt sobs building up inside of me. More than anything, I wanted my family.

Throughout my young life, I believed I was strong and could handle large burdens on my shoulders. But I felt myself beginning to crumble and it scared me. My spirit was dying and bitterness and anger controlled my thoughts, bringing me down to a dark place.

I went to the bed and laid down on my side. After taking a few deep breaths, I noticed I was lying on the wrong side of the bed, my head resting on Asvald's pillow. I was about to roll away, but instead I stayed still and simply breathed in his scent. His scent was becoming more and more familiar to me.

A knock came at the door and I sat up as Groa stepped into the dim room. Her expression was unclear, shadows shading her face. "Are you well, daughter?"

I sighed and glanced upward, feeling the tears beginning to sting my eyes. "I know you love your son, Groa, but I cannot."

Groa softly came to my side and laid on the bed beside me and tucked her arm under her head. "Let me tell you a story. There once was a small, young boy. His greatest desire was to please those around him, especially his family. As the oldest child, he learned to work hard and protect his younger siblings."

I listened quietly. Clearly she spoke of Asvald.

She continued gently. "He grew older and his temper grew with him. Restlessness haunted him and made him irritable. We decided it was time for him to find a wife. We brought many women of the village to his attention, but he wanted nothing to do with him. He decided he wanted to claim a woman in the raid. His father encouraged him, but his mother did not. Of course, his father had the final word." She paused and took a deep breath. "So he captured a fiesty girl, who seemed to bring out his temper more than ever. But deep down inside, he wanted her to accept him, yet he did not know how to appease her, which only increased his frustions and temper." Again she stopped and looked at me, offering a gentle smile. "The rest of the story has yet to be told."

I sighed. "So you are blaming me for his abuse?"

"No, he is responsible for his actions. But I believe if you were calm with him, he will respond to you with gentleness."

We laid side by side in silence for awhile, my head swirling with a storm of anger and impatience, hurt, and confusion.

Finally she squeezed my hand and rose from the bed, and slipped out of the room without another word.

I wanted to ease my pain with sleep so I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to go numb until blackness swallowed me.

{}

I awoke with a start, a hand squeezing my shoulder. Asvald stood over me. He frowned as I wiped my mouth and blinked up at him.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day? I know you have work to do," he scolded.

Ignoring him, I rose from the bed and headed toward the door.

He grabbed my arm. "You answer me when I ask you a question," his voice an ugly growl.

Instead of responding to his anger with my own, I simply looked him in the eye and whispered, "Sleeping numbs the pain."

Asvald's face softened for a moment, his eyes reflecting what I felt inside. His grip loosened on my arm.

Uneasy, I moved out of his grasp and slipped out the door into the main room of the longhouse where the rest of his family gathered. It was time for the evening meal.

I smoothed my hair and wiped my eyes, sitting down beside Asvald's brother Ragi. He smiled at me and patted my knee. Groa passed me a plate of meat and roasted carrots, then sat beside her husband.

My stomach ached with anxiety but I tried to nibble on the food. Asvald stepped out of his room, and pointed to his brother and spoke a single harsh word in norse.

Ragi sighed and rolled his eyes. His eyes met mine as he shook his head and moved to sit next to Halla.

Asvald sat beside me, his arm brushing mine. Chills shot up my spine. After the evening meal, Asvald would expect me to retire with him to his bedroom, and I was not strong enough for yet another fight with him.

"Eat your food," he mumbled and gestured to my plate.

My mouth set in a hard line. My tolerance for his constant commands had run out. I tilted my head and glared at him, lifting my plate out to the fire and dumping my food into the flames.

"Eachna!" Groa scolded me, but I didn't pay her any mind.

Asvald's eyes turned dark, and relected the blaze of the fire. "You will not disobey and mock me in front of my family."

I smiled sarcasticlly and tapped my fingers on my chin. "Oh, but I just did."

His jaw tensed and he pointed toward his bedroom. "Get in there. Right now."

Still smiling, I loooked down at my lap and folded my arms over my chest. "No."

Asvald stood and grabbed my arm, pushing me into his bedroom and locking the door behind us. "How many times are you going to behave this way until you learn your lesson?"

My heart was pounding but I made the choice to make him angry, knowing he would respond this way. So I decided to stay as calm and fearless as possible. I went to the bed and sat at the edge. "I am tired of your games, Asvald."

He approached me slowly, like a cat stalks a mouse. "Who said this is a game?"

_Take the chance,_ I told myself. "I hate you and I would rather die than have you touch me. You understand that, yes?"

His eyes stayed locked on mine. "You make that clear."

My heart pounded and I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. But I could not not let him see my fear. "If you want to take me, take me. But it will be against my will." I laid back on the bed and lifted my knees. "You keep saying you will ravish me. Go ahead. I am done fighting.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, blurring my view of him. Through the haze of my sadness, I watched him strip off his pants and crawl onto the bed, so he leaned over me with his hips between my legs.

I felt sick and sobs choked me. "Just do it."

He stared at me for awhile, and I felt his skin pressed to me. Looking down, I saw that his manhood was not aroused. I raised my eyes back to his.

"Eachna..." he murmured and leaned down, pressing his lips to my cheek. I closed my eyes and trembled with fear as I felt the tip of his tongue flick against my skin.

He pulled away and brushed his thumb over where his lips had been. I realized he had tasted my tears. His manhood was still soft.

"You do not want to ravish me," I whispered and felt my heartbeat beginning to slow.

Sitting up, he slid off the bed and pulled his pants on. He pressed both hands to the wall, his back to me.

"I've seen the way you care for your family. You try to convince me that you are a heartless demon who will do anything to get what he wants, but I have just proved that is untrue." I paused and wiped my eyes and steadied my voice. "You are as human as me."

Slowly, he turned to me and came to sit on the side of the bed. "I still want you as my wife."

"I know," I whispered, lowering my gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We cannot fight forever, you know," he murmured, his blue eyes gentle instead of angry for once.

I bit my lip and remembered the agony of being torn from my family and my home, remembering Asvald's cruelity. "But how could I ever love you?"

His hands curled into fists, the muscle in his jaw clenched. But then he took a deep breath and eased the tension in his body. "You must learn to. I struggle to love you after you do things such as breaking my nose and disrespecting me in front of my family."

I tilted my head to the side. "You are trying to learn to love me?"

"Aye, of course," he said. "You are my wife. You are the one I will hold close on a cold night and the face I will see every morning when I awake."

His words made my tummy tingle and I stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. I'd never really seen this side of Asvald before. Was this the Asvald Groa was trying to tell me about?

"Do you not want the same thing?" he asked softly and lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I want my family," I sniffed and began to cry softly, my heart sinking with the heavy ache that was so familiar to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest, his hand cradling my head against him like one might hold a child. "I am your family, love."

For the first time, I returned his embrace.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating in awhile. :) Please leave a review! xoxo - Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A few days slipped by quietly with few harsh words and without violence. Asvald and I tried to give each other some room, while doing our best to act civil. There were times I felt angry toward him, but when that feeling came, I would go outside and breath the crisp air and remembered that while Asvald stole me away from my home, he spared my family when he didn't have to.

A cool evening breeze stirred the air inside the longhouse. Asvald and I sat together on one of the benches built into the wall. The rest of his family had gone to other homes for the evening, so we had the house to ourself.

I reclined against the wall with my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. "The quiet is a nice change," I whispered with a smile.

He nodded, but did not share in my good mood.

"Why are you sad?" I asked quielty without looking at him. Instead I rested my chin on my knees and stared ahead.

"I have tried all this week not to...frighten you or show you how much I long to have you as my wife in every way. I wish you could understand how hard it has been for me."

I looked at him and frowned. "I have noticed, Asvald. I know it is hard."

Again he nodded half heartedly and didn't speak.

He was gentle with me all week and didn't show any desire to force himself on me. I wondered how he had managed that, since he seemed like a passionate man with demanding needs.

"How...Is there another woman satisfying you?" I asked softly, blushing.

He glanced at me, and finally smiked, his lips tilted in a smirk. "Would you be jealous?"

Now I blushed more and turned my face away. "No." I realized it was a lie. I would be jealous. But why?

He chuckled and placed his hand palm up in my lap. "This is the other woman satisfying me."

I glanced at his hand, then back at him. "I do not understand."

Again he chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling as he slipped his hand into his pants. "My hand has satisfied me."

My mouth opened in shock and I covered my face with my hands. "Asvald!"

He threw his head back and laughed. I joined his laughter and soon found myself leaning on his shoulder.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Neither of us moved. My heart beat a little faster. My lips parted to speak, but no words followed.

Finally, he shifted so his arm slipped around my shoulder, cradling me against his side.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on his thigh. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and fingered his hair. My heart was racing but for some odd reason I felt the need to comfort this man who seemed so vulnerable.  
>He sighed and turned his head, offering his lips to me. I found myself wanting that contact. This past year was just too lonely. I wouldn't suffer from it anymore. I touched my lips to his, the warmth spreading straight to my toes. Moving slowly, he twisted so I was lying half under him on the furs on the bench, him leaning over me.<p>

"You are my wife. I've wanted only you," he whispered, nuzzling against my neck. His thin, short beard tickled my skin and I fought the urge to giggle.

He pulled back and smiled, and it made him look gentle, kind. Reaching behind me, he pulled the bindings from my braid and let my hair fall in gentle waves around my shoulders. "My beautiful girl," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled, soaking in his attention. I was starved for affection.

"How old are you, Asvald? I don't even know the age of my husband," I said, the fact bringing me sorrow.

"I am twenty years old," he chuckled. "No more talk now." He brought his lips back to mine and as the kiss deepened, I tried not to tremble and failed. His tongue dipped past my parted lips and touched the tip of mine, sending thrills through me down to my toes. Pressing my hands to his scruffy cheeks, I pulled away.

"Do you love me, Asvald?" I whispered, searching his eyes. His lips turned down and I saw the distance form in his eyes.

"I do not love you yet, my Eachna," he murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But I will."

I nodded, my heart tight with emotions I did not understand.

He smiled before gently biting my lower lip. "I am yours."

His words echoed in my mind for a moment as I let them soak in. Asvald had claimed me for himself when he stole me from Ireland, always reminding me that I was his. But now, he showed me that he was giving himself over to me, letting me steal him from his own home; a home of control and possessiveness.

A log in the fire popped and crackled and I nuzzled closer to Asvald's warm body. "I want to love you first…Before we…before you bed me."

He sighed, disappointment lacing his eyes. "Still you insist on resisting me."

"No, Asvald. I am telling you that love is important to me. You told me you want your home to be a place of love. So give me time to love you."

"Having me inside you is not always an act of love. It can have many meaning. First, it will mean desire. Later, it will be love," he reasoned with me. "Let me kiss you for awhile, then you may decide if you want an act of love."

Though I knew it was a bad idea, I nodded and offered my lips to him again.

We stayed like that and kissed, again and again until my heart raced. Soon I felt his hardness against my belly and I went tense, letting out a whimper of fear.

"No," he murmured against my lips. "Do not be afraid. My body wants you, that is all. It will not go anywhere you do not want it to go."

I nodded and he went back to kissing me. Slowly getting more passionately, with more and more tongue; he cradled my head in his hands. I felt him shifting his hips slightly against me, to get some fricion on his aroused manhood.

"Asvald..." I whispered. "Soon we will not be able to stop." He cut off each word with a peck on my lips.

"Why should we stop?" he asked, ducking his head to kiss the tender and sensitive skin of my neck.

I felt it getting harder and harder to stop. This felt good, and almost _right. _And I did not truly want him to stop.

He lowered his head even more and grazed my breast with his teeth, gently. I cried out then bit my lip, red-faced and embarrassed. My cry drew a similar sound from Asvald and he rocked his hips forward, his hardness pressing into my belly.

A heavy ache formed between my legs, insistant and intoxicationg.

"Let me touch you," he murmured in my ear, his hand lowering to my hip. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing and clear my mind.

"But I think I may still hate you," I whispered and pressed a hand to my forehead.

He laughed softly, his voice deep. "Well, hate me while letting me touch you."

Unfortunely, his family chose that moment to return. They poured into the longhouse, all laughing and talking loudly.

Embarrassment swept through me as his parents smiled at seeing us in such an intimate position. "Asvald, get off," I whispered and pressed against his chest.

His brothers and sisters glanced at us, then ignored us as they prepared themselves for bed.

Asvald ignored me and kissed my neck, even shifting his hips against me again.

"Asvald!" I hissed in his ear. "We are not alone now. I will not be touched like this in front of others."

"They do not care. We are married, they know this is what married people do," Asvald murmured and covered one of my breasts with his hand.

I rolled and slipped out from under him, my head spinning as I briskly strode out the door into the chilly evening air.

Asvald wasn't far behind me. My face flushed as I realized what we had been doing, the way he was touching me. Now that my head cleared, I realized just how ashamed I felt.

My stotach twisted as I knelt in the grass a shot ways behind the longhouse. I felt like I was going to get sick.

Asvald placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you well, _kone_?"

I shook my head and leaned forward, gagging as bile spurted from my mouth. _Whore, little slut!_ I heard my father's voice in my mind.

"Oh, love," Asvald sighed and knelt beside me, lifting my hair away from my face as he rubbed my back.

My whole body shook violently as more bile came up. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I groaned and clutched the long grass in my fists. For the first time in my life, I truly hated myself.

Asvald leaned down and kissed my shoulder. "Calm down, _kone_. Just breathe."

"I can't," I stuttered and gagged again. How could I let this happen? How could I let a murdering, cruel man like Asvald seduce me?

He touched my back and I leaned away. "Please don't."

"What is wrong, love? Are you upset because my family saw us lying so close?" He did as I asked and removed his hands from me.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, feeling my stomach settle. "I was wrong to let you touch me like that." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Sighing, Asvald took my hand and began twisting the ring on my finger. "I know you must feel like you've betrayed your family and perhaps even yourself, but you must remember, you are my wife."

My heart clenched in my chest and I looked up to the sky, fighting a severe feeling of hopelessness. "I am not." The words were a lie, but I spoke them anyway. I knew I was his wife, but to me it still felt impossible that this man was my husband. I still felt like a child, a child whose innocence was torn away too quickly.

We sat side by side in the grass for awhile, neither of us speaking. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze caress and calm me.

Asvald must have noticed, because now he turned to me and touched my cheek. "I must do something. Will you be alright?"

I nodded and let my eyes drift away without focusing on anything. He stood and walked away into the gently rolling hills.

Finally I stood and brushed off my dress, my legs shaking as I went back into the longhouse. Groa noticed my enterence and came to me, her eyes gentle as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "You do not look well, daughter."

Tears welled in my eyes. "I am sick." Sick of heart, sick of mind, sick of spirit. A harsh storm followed me wherever I wandered and whipped me into a dull acceptence of the events around me. More than anything I yearned for a sweet ray of sunshine to split the black clouds around my heart and warm the frozen emotions inside me.

Groa led me into Asvald's bedroom and tucked in into his bed, kissing my forehead. The lines on Groa's face showed a life of pain from the lines on her forehead, and a life of great happiness from the lines around her eyes and mouth. I wondered what story my face would tell one day.

"Try to sleep," she whispered and slipped away.

I did not sleep. Instead I let my mind travel anywhere it cared to go, finding myself in my favorite memories. I felt my nephew's hands caressing my face, his smile as he told me he loved me. The eyes of my sister, the arms of my mother around me. I heard the chorus of Irish voices at the marketplace, saw the steep green cliffs over-looking the ocean. But then Asvald's face appeared. I did not push the sight out of my mind. I allowed him to linger there, wondering what he would do.

I saw him walking through my home, the village I grew up in. He smiled, seemed peaceful. He caused no destruction in my mind. I saw us rogether in his bedroom, but instead of fighting, we laid intwined on the bed, his lips owning mine.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized I had been crying. Rolling over in the bed, I pulled the thick blanket to my shoulders, surrounding myself with the smell of Asvald. Tears pricked my eyes and soon I broke into sobs. That smell of Asvald made me lonely and confused, yet I did not understand why.

I startled when I felt a body slide into the bed beside me and glanced over to see Asvald lying beside me, his hand resting on my hip. "It's alright, Eachna."

Surprisingly, I didn't feel threatened by his presence. I rolled onto my back and wiped at my eyes, my chest still shaking as I sniffed and tried to force the sobs away.

"I have something to say to you," his whispered gently, his blue eyes the color of wildflowers; vulnerable. "It is a poem."

This caught my attention and I shifted onto my side, facing him. I nodded my encouragement and he began to speak.

" Against the ship the waves crashed,  
>Son of a chieftain I was born,<br>Full of rage, many lives I smashed.  
>From your green house you were rudely torn,<br>Harsh words played like music from a loud horn,  
>Wanting love while your heart I bashed.<br>A hole of guilt in my heart gashed,  
>Your bitter tears prick me like a thorn.<br>Leave the old pain, no more rehashed,  
>Give your forgiveness and be reborn."<p>

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him with awe. Poetry was considered a fantastic romantic gesture. I would never had expected such a thing from Asvald. He cared enough to show me he was repentant of his sins toward me. He took the time to memorize a poem meant just for me.

"Asvald..." My voice was weak and my hands made their way to his chest. "Are you speaking poetry only to seduce me?"

He brought his face close to mine, our foreheads almost touching. "No."

I slid my hands slowly up his chest and neck to his cheeks dusted with course hair. "What do you want from me? Other than me spreading my legs for you."

Asvald covered my hands with his, amazed that I was touching him in such a tender way. "Let me answer your question with a question of my own. What are the duties of a wife?"

I rolled my eyes and dropped my hands. "Of course that is what you want to talk about."

"No," Asvald said firmly and squeezed my chin, making me look at him. "Yes, a wife warms her husband's bed. But that is only maybe an hour every other night, possibly even less than that. What of everything else?"

"She supports him," I said softly, looking down at my lap. "She is always there when he needs to talk. She bears his children."

Asvald nodded and trailed his finger down my neck. "You're getting closer. But there's more than that. You need to go deeper."

I sighed. "Deeper is exhausting." Closing my eyes, I pressed a hand to my forehead. If I thought too much, I started to miss my family and how I would be betraying them if I fell in love with Asvald. "It's not that I won't love you, Asvald. It's that I can't."

Asvald bit his lip and clenched his jaw. I knew he was trying to control his temper. "Let me say this. You may think that this whole time, I've only been pushing you and hurting you, and being angry, and perhaps some of that is true. But I've been watching you, learning who you are. You're stubborn." He smiled endearingly and touched a strand of my hair. "You're brave, and you do not give up. You can love me, because you can do whatever you decide to do."

"Asvald..." I sighed and felt tears prick my eyes. "My family...I cannot betray them." How could I willingly chose to love the man who separated me from them?

"If your family wants you to stay miserable in your situation because it would be a betrayal to love me, it could be time to re-think who your real family is," Asvald said softly and lowered his head toward me, asking my permission for a kiss.

I closed my eyes and tilted up my chin and our lips touched, a satin caress that shined a light on the feelings I'd tried to hide away in the deepest, darkest corners of my heart and mind.

"What am I to do?" I whimpered against his lips. If I chose to love this man, there was no chance that I would ever see my family again.

"Let them go," he breathed, cupping my face between his hands.

A sob escaped me and I turned away from him, covering my face with my hands. "I can't!" I wailed and my whole body shook as howls racked my body.

Asvald pulled me back to his chest and cradled me. "Listen to me. Shh. Breathe and listen to me." He stroked my hair until the howling stopped and my breathing slowed, though I still felt like someone had struck me in the chest.

He continued, "This will hurt. It might always hurt. You may hate me because I'm the one who caused the pain. But I will give you a little time to let your family go, and I know you will mourn that loss for awhile."

I pressed my hands to my sore eyes. I'd cried every single day since I left Ireland. "It will kill me to let them go."

"It will kill you to hold onto them," he murmured and caressed my back, sending chills through me. Lying beside him like that, I could feel the strength of his body, the solid muscle. If only he used that strength for good, and not evil. How long could I fight him? "What if I choose to never give in to you and fight until I die?"

He sighed. "I will give you to another man. You cannot be my wife if you will not meet my needs, and provide children. As the son of a chieftain, I need heirs."

I felt like an icy rock had dropped into my stomach and I sat upright, leaning over him. "What? You cannot do that." Panic started to take hold of me.

His eyes were sad as he took my hand and squeezed it. "If you choose to be unhappy, I will not need you anymore. You will be the slave of another man, and you will have no chance of achieving happiness."

I pressed a hand to my mouth. My stomach twisted and my mind raced. Asvald could be cruel and short tempered, but ultimately, he hardly ever committed evil against me. Going to a new man would only make my situation worse. I told myself to breathe.  
>"How long do I have before you will give me to another man?"<p>

"If you are willing to let your family go and be my wife, I will give you two weeks to mourn your loss and accept the fact that you are my wife and will act accordingly. If you tell me right now that you will never let your family go, I will divorce you and give you to another man by tomorrow evening."

The selfish side of me wanted to say, yes, I'll be your wife and forget my family. But of everything I believed in, I believed in family above all else. I would live with the guilt and shame of becoming Asvald's whore because I feared the life of a thrall.

I bit my lip and felt my heart tearing inside me. "I cannot, Asvald," I said softy, nearly a whisper. I felt too weak to even speak the words. "I cannot forget my family, and I cannot be your wife."

Asvald's face drooped and his eyes slowly closed. "You have made a grave mistake." His voice was hard and cold, a bitter edge that cut through my spirit like a frosty sword.

He rose from the bed. "I must gather witnesses for our divorce. I will return shortly." He stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, and for the first time since my abduction, I sincerely wished for death. Instead of crying, I poured water into a bowl and washed my face, and re-braided my hair. My life was over. I would not have a loving husband. I would not have children, unless they were illegitimate, and I would never have a future. But the alternative seemed worse, to give up the love of my family, my own flesh and blood. I could never turn my back on my history, my heritage, and my country. I had to accept what must be done.

Asvald's bedroom door opened and people poured in. I recognized them as the witnesses of our wedding night.

Asvald became to my side and we stood before the small group of people.

"Witnesses, these are my reasons for wanting a divorce from this woman. Our marriage has not been consummated. We tricked you on our wedding night."

The witnesses looked at me and I blushed. "It is true."

The witnesses nodded, and didn't look too pleased. "Go on," a man said.

Asvald lifted his chin and I glanced at him, noticing that his eyes were watering. "She refuses to meet my needs, whether sexual or any other kind of need. We have an unhappy marriage and I want out of it."

"We need to discuss your plea for a moment," the same man spoke, then the witnesses formed a circle and huddled together, whispering in hushed tones.

I folded my hands to try to stop their trembling, and closed my eyes to take a deep, calming breath before turning to Asvald. "Please do not sell me to a cruel man."

He refused to look at me, his jaw clenched. "I will not sell you to an unkind man." He paused for a moment. His voice softened as he murmured, "I did not believe you would actually decide to do this instead of just submitting to be my wife."

Before I could respond, the witnesses turned back around and one woman with thick black hair and a sharp face spoke. "We have found your reasons to be valid. We will continue in the divorcing process. You must declare yourself divorced in your bedroom, in the doorway of your house, and before a gathering of people."

Asvald straightened and sighed. "I, Asvald, son of Bork, declare myself divorced from this woman, Eachna."

As his words sunk in, I felt the numbness of spirit beginning to take hold of me. I followed Asvald and the witnesses to the doorway of the longhouse, were he repeated the same words.

We walked outside and I curled my arms around myself, even though the weather was comfortable. Asvald strode into the middle of the village. "Everyone gather around!" He shouted and the villagers obeyed, a crowd quickly forming around us in all directions. I felt like a mouse surrounded by cats.

"I have gathered you here as witnesses to my divorce." His voice rang out loud and clear, and the crowd responded with gasps and whispered, fingers pointed to me, along with disapproving glances.

"Our marriage has not been consummated," he shouted.

My face turned red and hot, shame coursing through me. What did he have to include that part? All he had to do was proclaim himself divorced. He did not have to explain why.

"She refuses to meet my needs, whether in our bed, or any other area of our lives. She rejected my life, therefore we have an unhappy marriage. I, Asvald, son of Bork, declare myself divorced from this woman, Eachna."

It was final. Asvald was no longer my husband. The crowd slowly began to disperse. Asvald met my gaze and I could see my own pain reflected in his eyes.

"You will sleep in my home but not in my bed tonight. Tomorrow you will be sold." He narrowed his eyes at me before turning and pacing back to the longhouse.

I followed him, relieved that the sun was nearly setting. I wanted to sleep and forget my troubles. Tomorrow I would face my fate.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! xoxo – Em**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sleep refused to come to me that night, despite my strong desire to disappear in darkness. The bench felt too hard beneath me and the blankets too rough, the furs too heavy.

I knew my condition would only worsen by morning, so I cried as quietly as possible, my thoughts lingering on my family. Loneliness was my constant companion and I wanted nothing more than to see my loved ones again.

Thin morning light poured in through the doorway as the sun rose, signaling my doom.

Asvald's door opened, and I wondered if he hadn't slept either. His family rose as well, but Asvald ignored them as he gathered a few things. He stood before me and placed the items on the bench beside me. A knife, a thin, plain dress, and a leather collar. My heart sank.

He didn't speak as he sat behind me and pushed on my head, asking me to lower my chin. I obeyed and he took the knife, and lifted my braid from my back. Tears stung my eyes because I knew what he was about to do. He sawed my hair at the base of my braid, cropping my hair close around my face. He tossed my severed braid into the fire and a sob escaped me. He brushed off the loose hairs from my shoulders, then took the collar, fastening it around my neck. It would be my yoke of bondage.

He placed the plain brown dress on my lap. "Put this on."

Standing, I turned my back on his family and dropped my old dress, and pulled the new one over my head. Asvald regarded me with an emotion I couldn't place.

My chin trembled as I made an effort to control my spinning emotions. I gritted my teeth.

"Come with me." He headed out the door and I trailed a respectful distance behind him. After all, I was no longer his wife. I was only a thrall.

We gathered in the same place we had yesterday, in the middle of the village. Again, Asvald called for attention and a crowd gathered.

"This woman is for sale as a thrall. She will work hard. I cannot assure you that she will do as she's told, but I believe a good whipping would cure her of that." The crowed laughed and he smirked at me. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut as my shoulders shook. I feared I would fall over without something to lean on. But I refused to crumble to my knees. They would never break me. I lifted my head and blinked away my tears.

Asvald continued, asking for a certain price, but I stopped listening, finding myself lost in reverie. In my mind, I could see myself as I young child, running through the Irish meadows, chasing butterflies amid the wildflowers, laughing and playing. Somehow I always found myself in trouble as a child. Rules did not appeal to me, and that hadn't changed. The ocean became a second home to me at a young age. I spent my days dreaming of the adventures I'd have and the happiness that would be mine. I'd dreamed of a home with a loving husband and children. How could such a care-free, happy young girl turn into a thrall in a foreign land with a leather collar around her neck?

My attention was captured again when a middle aged man with a thick beard stepped forward. "I will take her."

Asvald smiled. "Ah, Jabez! The deal is done." He shook the man's hand, then received a large bag of coins from him. He gestured to me. "She is all yours. Try not to treat her cruelly, old man."

The man, Jabez, nodded and laughed. "I would not dream of harming such a pretty little thing. Of course, if she disobeys, there will be punishment."

My eyes snapped from Jabez back to Asvald, praying he would say not to harm me. Asvald returned my stare, though he spoke to Jabez. "She is aware of that. I hope she is wise enough to avoid such discipline. But if that situation should arise, I'm sure it will be her own fault and she will have to bear whatever punishment you see fit."

He came to me and leaned close to whisper in my ear. "You are no longer my concern. You are nothing but a worthless slave to me."

I searched his eyes, pleading with him to protect me, even though I chose to leave his care.

"How dare you look in my eyes, thrall!" Asvald suddenly bellowed and I jumped, startled. I quickly lowered my eyes, my heart racing. "Remember your place, girl." With that, he turned and walked away.

Jabez called to me. "Come, girl. You have work to attend to."

"Sir, I must insist-" I started to speak but was interrupted by a sudden, stinging slap across my mouth. I cried out and lowered my head.

"Do not speak unless you are asked a question!" He scolded and I nodded, still keeping my head down. Humility was not a character at which I excelled. But I would learn. I would melt into a nothing, a mindless person with numbed emotions. Hopefully I would die young from the hard labor and my miserable life would be over.

Jabez led me into his longhouse, a dark, small, one-roomed building that stank of stale ale and roasted meat. A frail woman laid in a bed against the wall. She seemed quite ill.

"As you can see, my wife is dying. You will take over her duties, as well as help me with mine. You will milk the cows, churn the butter, cook the meals, weave and sew the clothes, and wash the clothes. You will also help me slaughter the animals when the time comes," he said firmly, commanding me.

I nodded, allowing my mind to go blank. I did not want to think of all the work in my future. What I wanted was blessed relief from this life. 

{}{}{}

The next morning I leaned over the fire, stirring a pot of porridge. My hands knew the motions, my mind wresting its way out of that awful longhouse.

Jabez sat by the fire and ate his food, bits of the porridge sticking in his beard. He did not offer me any of the food, and I knew it would be too bold to serve myself a bowl without his permission. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it, kneeling on the ground to grind more corn between two rocks, one long and flat, the other a little larger than my fist.

"Stupid thrall," Jabez growled and jumped to his feet. He towered over me and I resisted the urge to cower. "Put your back into it! You will take all day at that pace."

Gritting my teeth, I ground the corn faster and harder, a burning pain spreading through my shoulders and down my back.

The time dragged as I worked and I sang softly to myself to help it pass, hoping the sweet notes of my own voice would soothe me.

_Is this really any better than being Asvald's wife?_ A voice inside me asked. I reasoned with myself. _I never said it would be better. It was simply the right choice. _

Jabez's wife moaned and I glanced over my shoulder at her. She rested below a pile of blankets, so I could only see her face. Her skin appeared as pale as moonlight, her eyes silver and watery. She watched me, her lips moving like she wished to speak, but no words followed.

I rose and dusted the flour from my hands. The poor woman stirred compassion in my heart. Though I hated my current situation, dying was worse.

I brought her a cup of water and lifted it to her lips. She sighed and closed her eyes as she took a small sip.

Smiling, I gently squeezed her hand and returned to my task.

After several hours of work, the job was done. Jabez returned and commanded me to tend to the garden. More kneeling. Excellent. He walked away and I groaned as I headed outside to the garden growing alongside of the house. It was cluttered with weeds.

"You chose this," I whispered to myself and got to work, tugging up the weeds at the roots. Pain shot up my back as the already tired muscles strained.

Sweat trickled down my face despite the cool breeze. Dirt itched between my fingers and under my nails.

Thankfully a few hours later the sun began to sink into its bed behind the ocean, and I stopped pulling weeds.

Jabez came strolling down the path toward the longhouse, and I rushed inside. Quickly I washed the dirt from my hands and started chopping vegetables for the stew.

His form appeared in the doorway, but I knew better than to look up at him. I held my breath as he came to my side and dropped a rabbit carcass. "Skin it," he demanded.

My stomach turned and I tried to hide my disgust. I had never in my life skinned an animal. "Master..." I murmured, hoping he would allow me to speak if I addressed him with respect. "I cannot skin this rabbit."

"You are useless. You are a waste of my silver!" he shouted and I braced for a blow, but it didn't come. Instead he snatched the rabbit and stormed out the door.

I breathed a sigh and steadied my hands before continuing to chop the vegetables. Is this what the rest of my life would consist of? Grinding corn, pulling weeds, and chopping cabbage? Of course!

He returned a few minutes later with a skinned rabbit and dropped it in my lap. I gasped as blood seeped into my only dress. But I simply lifted my knife and cut up the meat.

{}{}{}

Several days dragged by, with the same exhausting chores that began before the sun rose and after it set. I couldn't live like this any longer. Yes, if I chose to stay with Asvald, I would have had to let my family go. But I realized as I laid in bed one night that my family would mourn to see me living the life of a thrall. They would be happier if I tried to make the best of my life with Asvald.

So I made up my mind. I would go back to Asvald and plead with him to take me as his wife again.

I opened my eyes and glanced at where Jabez slept. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Slowly I got to my feet and slipped out of the longhouse, too nervous to breathe.

The night air filled my lungs and for the first time in days, I felt truly alive. My heart raced as I glanced around. I couldn't be caught. It might cost me my life.

Without lingering, I headed swiftly toward Asvald's home.

"Slave girl!" A voice called harshly and I stopped dead in my tracts, cringing. Slowly I turned around my head down.

A man's feet approached me and a strong hand clamped down on my arm. He dragged me back toward Jabez's longhouse and I did little to resist him. I would be whipped, perhaps even killed.

"Wake up, Jabez!" The man bellowed as he thrust me into the house. I covered my face with my hands, trying not to sob.

"What is Thor's name is going on?" He jumped up from his bed, and I peeked at him through my fingers.

The man who found me smirked and pushed me toward my master. "I found her out wandering about. If I were you, I'd beat the skin right off her back." He nodded and slipped back into the night.

Jabez circled me like a hawk. I could feel the anger in the air between us. I kept my eyes on my feet.

"Get on your knees," he growled.

I shook my head and my shoulders began to shake. "Please, no."

"You dare speak to me!" He roared and shoved me until I fell forward onto my knees. I bit my lip and tried to prepare myself as I heard him grab his belt.

"Take off your dress," he commanded in a low voice.

I obeyed, then curled into myself, hiding most of my body, but baring my back.

The belt came down. My eyes opened wide and I gasped.

{}

Jabez refused to let me rest and heal, so the next morning I went about with an oozing back, and every move sent pain searing through me.

"Go to the docks for some fish," Jabez told me and placed a basket in my arms. Nodding, I headed out the door as quickly as possible.

As I walked through the village toward the docks, I felt the scabs on my back cracking and blood dripping from the deep wounds. Last night Jabez had beat me with with his belt till I was barely consciousness. I was amazed I was even able to stand, much less walk.

I lifted my eyes as I approached the docks, and my steps faltered when I saw Asvald standing on the docks, speaking with his father. I glanced over my shoulder. Perhaps I should just turn and head back to the house. But if I returned to the longhouse without the fish, another beating was sure to ensue.

Taking a deep breath, I grasped the basket closer and continued onto the docks. Asvald's eyes met mine and it took me a moment before I lowered them.

While buying the fish, I felt his eyes on me. I longed for him, to be held in his embrace while falling asleep. Perhaps I had been too stubborn for my own good.  
>The coin purse slipped from my hands and out of reflex I bent at the waist to catch it. A scream tore out of my mouth as I felt my wounds rip open again.<p>

Asvald was at my side in an instant. "Eachna, what is it?"

It the first time I'd heard my name in days. The pain blurred my vision and I swayed on my feet. "My back," I sighed and slowly tried to straighten up.

He glanced at my back, at the blood soaking through the thin fabric of my dress. "Jabez did this to you. Why?" He took my arm, letting me lean on him.

I lowered my head. "I simply disobeyed him. Why are you even speaking to me?"

"You are hurt," he murmured, his voice soft like a caress.

I lifted my eyes to his and glared at him through my tears. "I am a thrall."

His eyes filled with sadness and he pulled away from me. "Go about your work, than. After all, you chose those wounds for yourself." He walked away without looking back.

A sob built in my chest but I could never release it. I was property, and property did not have feelings.

{}{}{}

Throughout the next endless days, I worked steadily on and the wounds on my back healed, turning from ugly caterpillars of pain into butterflies of remembered wounds.

My master stopped calling me "girl" and instead referred to me as "it." I never spoke aloud except to answer with a "yes master." I felt my identity slip away and left in it's place a hard working "it", lacking of thoughts. My only motivation was avoiding the bite of the belt.

I found comfort in caring for his mute and dying wife, who alone offered me comfort with a squeeze of her hand or a kind glance.  
>But the sad day came when her body went cold and her soul embraced death. Selfishly I wished she had lived longer, but inside I felt relief at the end of her suffering.<p>

It was my job to prepare her body for burial and never will I forget the chilling feeling of touching the shell of someone's life.

Thankfully I slept soundly that night, at least until I was awake with a rough shake. A scream escaped my lips when I realized what I was face to face with, so to speak.

Jabez knelt over me, his manhood free from his pants and far too close to my face. It grew larger with each passing second as Jabez stroked himself. "Open your mouth, thrall."

I hesitated a moment. It came down to taking him in my mouth, or taking the belt again. The belt would be heaven compared to having his filthy cock down m throat. I covered my mouth with my hand, knowing he would try to force it in if I tried to talk. So I spoke through my hand. "Put that thing in here and I will bite it right off," my voice was a rough, low growl, dusty from lack of use.

It was too dark to see Jabez's face but I could hear the sneer in his voice. "You would never dare."

I removed my hand from my mouth and spoke loud and clear, despite the pounding of my heart. I almost wanted to thank him for making me feel alive for the first time in many days. Finally I would feel my heart inside me.  
>"Do it, see what happens," I threatened.<p>

Jabez growled and tucked away his member, and sprang off of me. I didn't allow myself to feel the relief though. He was only going to fetch his belt.

"Stip and roll over," he commanded and I quickly obeyed, biting down on my pillow as my master knelt beside me. A crack sounded in the air and pain burst down my back and spread throughout my whole body. A moan left me and I trembled. _Crack. _White hot pain seared my skin and blood trickled down, staining the blankets on my pallet.

_Crack. _A scream. Skin split. Blood. _Crack. _Light splashed across my closed eyelids. _Crack. _My head started to spin. _Crack. _"You will not break me," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes I will," he growled.

_Crack._ Kill me, let me die. It would be a mercy. _Crack. _Blackness.

{}

I didn't know how much time had passed since I passed out, but I was thankful my master ignored me and allowed me to stay of my pallet. Throbbing pain ate away at my back.

What a mistake I made, choosing this life over being Asvald's wife. I made up my mind. That night I would find my way back to Asvald's bed.

…_**.**_

I waited for my master to fall asleep, and when he did, I slipped out into the darkness.

My heart pounded fiercely and my back ached and burned, but I ignored it. To my relief, I soon found myself at the doorway of Asvald's home. I entered before I could be seen. The house smelled more like home to me than I ever thought possible, and I felt tears sting my eyes. There had been little comfort in the last few days, and I longed for it now. I smiled upon the sleeping faces of Groa and Bork, and of Asvald's siblings. But they were not the ones I wanted to see.

Quietly, I opened the door to Asvald's room and shut it behind me. His sleeping form huddled under the blankets, and I could hear his soft breathing. Good God, how could I have missed him so?

I crawled onto the bed beside him, wincing. With a shaking hand, I touched his hair. I lowered my head and brushed his parted lips with my own. "Wake, Asvald."

He groaned and stirred. Slowly his eyes opened and he jumped a little. "Eachna? What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, I took his head in my hands and kissed him, this time with passion. His hand went to the back of my neck and he returned my kiss.

When our lips parted, I answered, "I cannot stay with that man. You must buy me back."

He looked confused for a moment and passed a hand over his eyes, sitting up. "You chose being a thrall over being my wife."

I nodded and decided on the bold move of straddling his lap, my hands on his shoulders as I gazed intensely into his eyes. "I cannot live like that any longer. Please help me."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry that your master beats you, but that is the life you decided on. The only reason you want to come back to me is because you now know how awful the life of a slave is."

I groaned in frustration and squeezed his shoulders. "No, I made the wrong choice. Please, Asvald." I moved off of him and peeled off my dress, wincing as I had to tear it off my back because the dried blood made it stick. I turned my back to him and pointed to it. "Look at this. How can you be so cruel as to make me return to the man who did this?"

Asvald sighed and touched his fingertip to a bruise on my back. It was gentle enough that it didn't hurt. "Oh, Eachna. But how could I be so cruel as to allow you to return to the man who stole you from your family?"

His words sunk in and I realized how wrong I was to come here. He would not save me, not after everything I had said to him. "Forget this happened," I whispered and grabbed my dress. "I was wrong to think you would still want me."

Asvald grabbed my arm and stopped me from dressing again. "I never said that. But listen to me, Eachna." He paused and grasped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "If I buy your freedom and you become my wife again, you have to do it for the right reasons. Because you want to make a new life with me, not because you want to escape thralldom."

I nodded. "Let's start a new life together," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I mean it." His scent caused the most lovely ache in my chest. "You till help me, than?"

He grinned and spoke the word I longed to hear. "Yes."

**Thanks for reading! What do you think of Eachna's choices? Please leave a review! :) xoxo – Em**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Asvald spoke to the witnesses and they declared that our divorce was void on grounds of improper reasoning. I didn't quite understand what that meant, but I did know it meant that I was once again Asvald's wife. He also went and bought me from Jabez at the price of ten sheep and a barrel of ale.

He told me the news after I woke up in his bed. He'd gone to the witnesses in the early morning hours while I still slept.

After a kiss of celebration, Asvald's hands went to the collar that was still around my neck. "This must go." He unbuckled it and tossed it away, then carefully lifted the filthy thrall dress over my head, bearing my just as filthy body to him.

"I do believe you need a bath," he teased me, pinching his nose.

I slapped his wrist, though I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Your bed is so comfortable and I do not wish to move."

"Let me see your back," he spoke gently now, his eyes holding sorrow.

Nodding, I rolled onto my stomach. "How bad is it? As bad as it feels?" When he didn't answer, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Asvald?"

His face did not mask his horror. With a trembling hand, he trailed a finger over the scabbed wounds and the deep purple bruises. "This will leave scars, Eachna."

"I know," I whispered and rested my chin on my hands. Little did Asvald know, but scars were not new to me.

"Hold on, I will bring warm water and a rag to wash you off." He disappeared for a few minutes, before reappearing with the items.

First he gently wiped at the blood on my back. It felt good to have the stickiness wiped away. I shivered at the sensation.

"I hate seeing you this way," he murmured, rinsing out the rag. The water in the bowl turned pink.

I shrugged my shoulders and regretted it as pain split across my back. "I'll be fine," I hissed through my teeth.

He was silent as he wiped away the rest of the blood, and the dirt and sweat off my body. After that he gave me one of my dresses back and I carefully dressed, with cautious movements.

"Now you look like my wife again," he murmured and kissed my cheek. "Except for your short hair.

I winced. "Please don't ever speak of my hair again until it has grown back out."

He laughed softly and cupped my face in his hands. "Your wish is my command, _kone."_

{}

I rested and let my back heal, helping Groa with the easier chores while my back healed. The pain was at it's worst at night, and I often woke with cries of distress. Asvald would pull me into his arms and soothe me back into sleep.

The scabs turned into scars, and soon the wounds were only pink stripes on my back that reminded me to always be grateful for what I had with Asvald. My anger started slipping away, like my spirit was healing along with my back.

Since my back was healed and my body restored, I decided one morning that I would begin my life with Asvald, as soon as possible. Whether I'd regret it or not, it hardly mattered.

I walked through the village till I found Asvald riding his horse toward the beach. He smiled and halted his horse when he saw me. _"__K__one_! What do you need?"

My heart raced and I licked my lips. My mouth had gone dry. Before I could let this man take me, I had other scars to show him, ones that could never be seen by the eyes.

"I wish to speak to you." My voice shook and I folded my hands to stop them from trembling.

He quickly dismounted and came to stand in front of me. His long hair moved with the breeze. I couldn't deny it any longer; he was handsome. Not only handsome, but he was mine.

"Go ahead." He smiled and lightly touched my arm. The simplest touch put me on edge.

I motioned back to the house. "Privately, if you do not mind."

"Of course." He nodded and together we walked toward the longhouse. "Are you well?"

"Quite," I answered. "I feel there is something I need to tell you."

We entered the longhouse and went into Asvald's room, shutting the door behind us.

Asvald sat on the bed and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak. His eyes held curiosity, but my stomach twisted and suddenly I didn't wish to tell him anymore.

I paced the room, back and forth, tugging at my braid. How was to word the first sentence? My lips felt stuck together, my throat tight.

Asvald spoke first. "Are you trying to tell me that you aren't a virGroagin? That Jabez raped you while you were his slave?" He paused and curled his hands into fists. "Because if that is the case, I swear I will kill him."

I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder. "No, no. He did not." I thought for a moment about Jabez trying to force his manhood in my mouth. But that wasn't important. Nothing happened.

Asvald reached up and took my face in his hands, his eyes intense as they focused on mine. "Tell me what is troubling you. If you are going to pace the room all day, I'm going back to work."

"My back is healed and I want to be your wife in every way. I suppose this is my life now and I should at least try to be happy. But before we can do that, I need to tell you something." I paused and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was still painful for me to remember, much less talk about.

"Speak, _kone_," Asvald said roughly and pulled me down so I was sitting beside him on the bed. "Just begin, the rest will follow."

"My father and I, we have never gotten along," I murmured, feeling my heart pick up speed already.

"You never speak of him." He glanced at me, sadness in his eyes like he knew what I was going to say.

I lowered my head and toed a ball of dust on the floor. "There is a reason for that. When my sister and I were young, my father liked to see us naked." I bit down on my lower lip.

Asvald went still beside me, his hands clenched on his knees. "Go on." He growled.

"My mother would go to the market once a week and sell vegetables. She would be gone all day along. On those days, my father would make us strip for him, and tidy the house and do the washing without our clothes."

Asvald stood to his feet, his back to me. "That sick bastard! _Jeg vil drepe drittsekken! Hvordan kunne en mann behandle datteren slik? __K__ona fattige, kjære søte._" He switched from Irish into Norse and began to rant so I couldn't understand him.

"Asvald, calm down," I hissed. "You are not making this any easier."

He took a deep breath and faced me. "I am sorry. Continue your story, please."

I nodded. "He often called us names, like whore, or harlot. My sister, mostly."

Asvald pressed his fist to his forehead and clenched his teeth. But this time he didn't speak.

"I trusted him, so I did not think anything was wrong," I whispered, but at least there were no tears in my eyes. I had wasted enough tears on my father.

"How long did he do that? And did he ever touch you?" His lips were the only part of him that moved. He stayed frozen in place.

"He did it until I was about ten years of age. When my body started changing, and I was starting to become a woman, I started to feel shy and I told him I wouldn't take off my clothes. He pressed me to do it, but I resisted. He never made me do it again after that."

"Did he touch you?" Asvald asked again, only slower and more firmly. Finally he met my gaze again.

I tugged on my braid and bit down on my lip. "Sometimes he would bathe me, even when I was old enough to bathe myself. Then he would help dry me off and his hand would go between my legs."

Asvald growled and spun around, swinging his fist into the wall and cracking the wood. I jumped and cowered for a moment before straightening again.

"I will return to Ireland and I will make him suffer for this," he growled, leaning against the wall. His eyes were dark, fierce enough to scare me. "He is a sick bastard!"

My chest heaved as I fought to keep my breathing even. I would not cry, not now, not ever again. Not for my father. "You will not kill him," I said firmly and stood shakily and approached him carefully. "I forgave him, but I wanted you to know why I do not trust men."

Asvald sighed and reached out to me, his anger fleeting. I was glad that for once it was not directed at me.

"My poor _kone,_" he murmured and kissed the top of my head as he brought me to my chest. "I am so sorry. The men in your life have not treated you the way you deserve. Including me. Our love has not been what it should be."

I heard his heart thumping under my ear. The sound comforted me. Lifting my chin, I peered up at him with pleading eyes. "Show me what real love is, how a man should love a woman."

Asvald lowered his chin so our faces were intimately close. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I intend to." Our breath mingled in the short distance between our mouths and my gaze lowered to his lips.

He drew me up to him so our lips connected, and I felt pleasure down to my toes at the contact. He kissed me tenderly and released me after not too long. He smiled and trailed his thumb along my jaw. "Tonight I wish to make love to you."

My stomach clenched and I lowered my head, though I felt a yearning for him deep in my belly. "I want that too, but may we talk about something first?"

He looked slightly irritated and I knew he was tired of all the talking. But my concerns needed to be soothed.

"I want to make a new life with you." I placed my hands on his chest and smiled softly at him. "But there is a part of me that still dreams of going home one day and seeing my family again."

He groaned and swatted my hands away. I didn't let him. "Wait," I continued. "I think that part of me will always be there, no matter how much I may come to love you."

"Eachna," he hissed, "I want to understand you, but sometimes you make it very_ jævla_ difficult."

I ignored his Norse word and tried to explain myself more. "When you...release your seed inside me, there is always a chance I will become with child. If I have your child, I will be bond to you for the rest of my life and I am sorry, but that is still hard for me to accept." My face burned and I hoped he would not push me away.

Instead he shook his head. "You are my _kone_. I will do my best to understand you and your feelings even if it makes no sense to me. After all, you are a woman and men do not often understand how a woman thinks." He paused. "There is nothing I can do or say, except that you will have to come to terms with yourself when you have my child."

I nodded. "But I was thinking that tonight, when you bed me, you could...pull out and spill on my stomach instead, so we do not have to think about a child for while yet." The words felt heavy in my mouth and I tried to fight my embarrassment. After all, we would be saying much more intimate things to each other in a matter of a few hours.

Asvald chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not a chance, sly one. I will always finish inside you."

My face flushed and I lightly smacked his chest. "We shall see about that." I raised an eyebrow and marched out of the room, relief flooding me when I stepped outside and the warm sun landed on my face and the cool breeze refreshed me. I felt like a burden had lifted from my shoulders. My secret was no longer a secret, and I could truly move on.

Halla had married not long ago, and seemed to float on a cloud of happiness, so I headed to her new home to spend the day with her before I had to spend the night with Asvald.

She smiled excitedly when she saw me and threw her arms around me. We still couldn't communicate well, because she didn't speak Irish and I still didn't know enough Norse to carry on a conversation.

She gestured for me to sit by the fire so I did, holding my hands out to the flames. Her eyebrows raised and she smiled at me.

I wanted to tell her what was going on with me, so I went to the bed and smoothed my hand over it and grinned at her. She seemed confused.

"Hmm," I murmured and thought for a moment, then made my hand into a fist and stuffed my finger in and out of the hole in my fist, mimicking sex.

She threw her head back and laughed, slapping her hand on her thigh. She said something in Norse and shook her head.

I came to sit beside her again and glanced at her with worried eyes, hoping she would understand my nervousness.

Her eyes sparkled and she raised her fist to her mouth and kissed her thumb and the side of her hand. She kissed it again and again, making me giggle. She removed her hand and sighed as if in pleasure, then made a rolling motion with her hand, as if saying to continue.

Perhaps she was telling me that once the kissing starts, the rest would follow? At least, that's what I hoped she was trying to say.

I stayed with her until dinner time neared. But before I left, she ladled some kind of tea into a cup and handed it to me. She pointed to the bed and made a motion with her hand like she was drinking something.

"Drink before bed," I murmured to myself, glancing down at the yellowish liquid in the cup.

Halla shrugged and kissed my cheek. "_Takk,_" I thanked her in Norse, one of the few things I knew how to say.

"_Ingen årsak_," she answered as I slipped out the door.

As I crossed over to Asvald's home, my stomach whirled with the excitement of what I knew was coming. I was grateful that no fear tortured my mind, and I was able to numb the guilt that pricked at me.

Asvald grinned when I entered the room, and he gestured for me to come to him. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and headed through the busy and crowded living space. Thord and Ulf shrieked as they played, running around and getting under Groa's feet, who then loudly scolded them.

But I only had eyes for my husband as he pulled me into his arms and let his hands slide down to my arse. My heart responded to his touch and my lips parted as I stared up at him.

He took the cup of tea from my hands and looked down at it. "What is this? Where have you been?"

"It's tea. Your sister made it for me," I answered, disappointed that his hands had left my backside.

He frowned and sniffed it, which was then followed with a slow grin. "Dear Halla. This is a relaxant tea." His eyes met mine, his lips curled in a devilish smirk that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

I reached for the cup of tea but he lifted it above my head and out of my reach.

"Asvald!" I protested and stood on my tiptoes, yet I still couldn't get to it. "Let me have it!"

He shook his head and grinned down at me with mischief written all over his expression. "I want a lively wife in my bed tonight, not a sleepy slug." He tilted the cup and quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. I needed that tea. Just being this close to Asvald set me on edge. We weren't even naked yet, for heaven's sake!

He laughed and handed me the tea. "But only because it is the first time for you."

I nodded my thanks and quickly gulped down the thin, sweet tea.

Asvald brought me closer again and took the cup from my hand, tossing it across the room. His family glanced at us. But when they saw how close our bodies were, they were quick to turn away.

Dipping his head down, he tasted my lips, and when his tongue parted my lips, he tasted my mouth.

I trembled as my body responded to his actions. "Take me to bed now," I murmured against his mouth, amazed at how foggy my head felt.

He grunted and lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist and I clung to him as he carried me into his room and kicked the door shut behind us. Lying us down on the bed, he continued to kiss me passionately, stirring into mindless desire.

The tea worked its magic as I felt the tenseness in my muscles ease away, my eyelids feeling heavy as I watched Asvald pull his shirt over his head and slip out of the leggings he wore underneath.

Even the sight of his erect manhood didn't frighten me. Instead I let him guide my hand there, let him teach me how to caress a man's body.

My heart skipped a beat when my touch drew a moan from his lips. An ache formed and intensified between my legs. The power I had over him was sweet indeed.

Finally, he pushed my hand away and yanked my dress roughly over my head and tossed it away, his hands sliding over my hips, up my sides, until they covered my small, handful-sized breasts.

"Do you like them?" I asked ever so quietly, biting down on my lower lip and peering at him from beneath my heavy eyelids.

He lifted his head, his eyes intense in a way that should have scared me. "I love them," he said huskily and gently gave my breasts a squeeze. "Perfect," he murmured almost to himself and lowered his head, taking one pink tip between his lips.

I gasped at the strange sensation, panting as he sucked, my hand clutching his hair. A little cry escaped me as he did the same to the other breast. Why had I resisted all this time? His mouth was pure heaven. _You hated him_, I reminded myself but promptly swept the annoying thought away.

The muscles of my stomach tightened as his mouth moved slowly, his tongue circling my navel. A moan passed my lips and I hardly cared.

"Asvald," I whispered, and felt him grin against my skin. He kissed right above my mound, his hands gripping my hips tightly.

Never in my life had I felt so breathless and flushed and desperate. "Asvald," I whimpered again, my legs parting by instinct.

His mouth returned to my neck and he kissed the soft skin there as his hands brushed my private curls, stealing my breath away.

His fingers dipped lower and I groaned into his shoulder, clutching the blankets in my hands. "Holy hell," I moaned and pressed myself into his hand, feeling no shame.

"Do you like that?" he asked, lifting his head to stare down into my eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes, soaking in the delightful pleasure of his touch.

"I want to hear you say it," he murmured in my ear, his voice nearly a growl.

Though I felt a pang of embarrassment, I was too caught up in the moment to ponder it for long. "It feels very good."

"Are you ready? I need to be inside you," he groaned. "Now."

My mind cleared as realization hit me, and my stomach clenched. "Asvald..."

He grunted in response, his head tucked in my neck, his lips placing soft, wet kisses there.

It felt foolish to wish for comfort, I was hardly a child. But Asvald seemed to know what I needed without any hint from me. He curled his arms around me and nuzzled my hair, his breath tickling my scalp, though he didn't speak.

One arm slid under my knee and he lifted my leg onto his hip, allowing himself to slip right between my thighs. When my leg was curled around him, he used that hand to reach down between us. I lifted myself on my elbows and tried to peek down at what he was doing.

"Lie back," he commanded without looking up at me.

My body shook strongly, and I didn't have the control to stop it, so I lay back and closed my eyes, feeling only his powerful body against me.

The tip of his manhood entered me and I gasped, my hands locking down on his arms, but I kept my eyes squeezed shut. My heart beat fast as a bird's inside my chest.

"Relax," he murmured, and shifted forward, moving deeper inside of me just as he caught my earlobe between his teeth.

I felt my body stretch to accommodate him, a slight burning feeling spreading throughout the area. "Ah," I whimpered and shifted my hips, hoping to ease some discomfort. I felt my chest relax as I realized the worst was over, and the pain was not nearly as bad as I expected it to be.

He placed his hands on either side of me head, smiling down at me with glinting eyes. "You feel alright, _kone_?"

I nodded and panted, the burning feeling beginning to ease.

In answer to my response, he brought his hips forward into me again, the start of a steady rhythm. Asvald's scent soothed me, the same smell on his pillow that comforted me while I cried. I let out a little cry when he moved a bit faster, pleasure replacing the ache.

He grinned and tugged lightly at my hair. "Is this as horrible as you thought, feisty one?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes, tightening my legs around him. "It had more to do with the fact of me hating you, rather than any pain I might feel in your arms."

With the last word of my sentence, he gave a strong thrust and made me moan. He bit down on his lower lip and huffed, his hips beginning to move faster yet.

I felt my heart would burst out of my chest, the excitement and the friction almost more than I could bear.

"I'm nearly finished," he groaned in my ear, his breath hot and quick. "You are so damn tight."

His passionate words sent a spark of pleasure through me, and I let out a loud moan when he touched me again, between my thighs on that special bud that sent me into a heated frenzy.

The groans continued in my ear, the thrusting of his hips lunging and almost rough as he sought his release, he rubbed the little bud even faster.

Tightness formed in my chest and I pushed my hips downward into the bed, my back arching as the beautiful heat moved up from my lower belly and exploded in my chest. I lost myself in the feeling, and left all care behind except for the desire for release. I found myself biting down painfully on my lower lip to stop myself from screaming as the release hit, leaving me trembling and weak, unable to move. Somewhere in that haze, I heard Asvald give a shout and hot wetness filling me.

He pulled out, drawing out a gasp from me, and flopped down on the bed. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, his face flushed like a child with a fever. My own chest shone with sweat, shimming as it rose and fell with every breath.

When I felt like I could move again, I rolled onto my side to face Asvald. Embarrassment teased at me, but I did my best to set it aside. He also rolled onto his side, his hand stretching out to caress my cheek.

His lips parted as he started to speak, then closed again. Instead he brought me to his chest and pressed his cheek to the top of my head.

I could hear the thudding of his heart under my ear; it was such a beautiful sound. The sound of life. I giggled as I found myself thinking, he really is human, not a devil.

"_Min kone._" he sighed and gave me a squeeze. "I'm suddenly starving." He flashed me his charming grin and pulled on his pants. "Care to join me for something to eat?"

His causal attitude somehow put me at ease and I climbed carefully out of bed, feeling a little unsteady on my feet. Asvald tossed me my dress and helped me tug it down over my head. Once it was on, he wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him.

"Thank you for allowing me in your bed, Eachna," he whispered tenderly, his eyes closed as he brushed his nose against mine.

I flushed red and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Aye...well...I was getting tired of fighting you off."

The fire was still blazing in the main room, Asvald's family still talking around the fire and the little ones playing quietly in a corner. A kitten squirmed in Thord's tight hold, and Ulf laughed while patting it's head.

Bork gave Asvald a knowing look and Groa smiled softly at me, her gentle eyes telling me that she knew exactly what had just happened between me and her son.

We ignored their curious glances and sat by the fire, where two plates of food waited for us. Asvald handed me one, then settled the other on his knee. He brought his head close to mine so we could whisper.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly and lifted a piece of chicken to my mouth. I'd never felt so hungry in my life. A sudden realization occurred to me and I gasped, then coughed as I choked on my food.

Asvald pounded on my back. "You alright there, love?"

My eyes watered and I gripped my knees tightly, until I could breathe normally again. "Asvald, you forgot to..." I was speaking loudly, so I lowered my voice and leaned close to him. "You forgot to spill on my stomach!"

He smirked at me, his eyes full of mischief. "I believe I told you that I would always finish inside you, _kone._"

I fought my irritation and instead focused on finishing my meal. Of course Asvald wouldn't listen to my wishes. He never did. If I had a child taking root inside me...I knew not what I would do. I pressed a hand to my stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

"I need to lie down," I murmured to Asvald without meeting his gaze and slipped back into his bedroom.

He followed after me and slipped out of his pants as I crawled under the blankets.

"Don't you want to take off your dress?" He asked as I laid my head down on the pillow, stomach down.

"No," I grunted and closed my eyes, fighting a feeling a panic. What had I done? Asvald had finally seduced me and I went to bed with him, my mind muddled so badly that I hadn't thought through what I was doing. I bit down hard on my lower lip.

"Please don't be angry with me," he whispered and kissed my shoulder through my dress. His hand rested on my hip, caressing gently.

I used my elbow to push his hand away. "Let me sleep, I will be in a better mood tomorrow, I'm sure."

Instead of arguing with me, he sighed and faced the opposite way. It wasn't long before I heard gentle snores.

On an impulse, I got out of bed and pinned on my cloak. _Where are you going?_ I asked myself, but I didn't have an answer.

I slipped out into the main room and grabbed a satchel, filled it with apples and bread, and stuffed a blanket in there as well.

Carefully and slowly, I tiptoed through the village until I reached the river. "Just a little walk," I whispered to myself, shaking off my fear of the dark, and the strange noises that echoed around me. The hoot of an owl, the distant cry of a wolf. Other sounds I could not place.

Fog rose off the river. I stood still. Finally I chose to head the opposite direction than I had went last time I tried to escape. I would just follow the river and see where it takes me.

But as I walked, deeper into the forest and further away from the village, I soon regretted my rash decision. Never in my life had I felt so lost, in more ways than one.

An ache still lingered between my legs, reminding me of my lost innocence.

The silver moon cast a silver light on the river's water, and on the leaves of the trees, rattling in a most disconcerting way.

_Danger,_ the breeze seemed to whisper to me. _Turn around. _

"I want to go home," I whimpered in response. "Ireland is my home."

The ground was soft below my feet, making each step a struggling effort not to slip, but I feared straying too far from the river.

The river of silver was my guide, it's roar comforting me. If a danger approached me, my moon-lit escort would surely swallow it up.

The damp earth soon soaked through my elk skin shoes and my cloak felt thin as air. My toes went numb and I trembled as I walked faster, hoping to build up the heat inside me.

At last I couldn't walk any longer, so I settled beneath a tree and pulled out my blanket, using it with my cloak to keep me warm. Unfortunately, it is extremely hard to fall asleep in a strange dark forest all alone with only the ground, a tree trunk, and a single blanket for a bed.

Sleep avoided me for what seemed like hours, until my eyes closed and didn't open again.

**... **

The sun was just rising about the mountains when I awoke, filling the sky with soft pink. A smile appeared on my face as the light warmed me and gave me a sense of protection.

After a breakfast of half an apple and a chunk of bread, I kept walking along the rushing river, even singing a jaunty Irish Gaelic tune to myself.

But as it got closer to midday, the roar of the river intensified, and quite suddenly, the river ended abruptly in a steep waterfall in the face of a tall mountain.

Somehow in the night, I hadn't realized that I was headed right for a mountain, which completely blocked my path.

"Damn it to hell!" I shrieked and fell to the ground in a tired heap. As much as I didn't want to admit it, with no river to follow, and no protection against anything in the woulds or any knowledge on how to navigate them, I could have to turn back and return to the village. Perhaps I knew that all along.

I cradled my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Asvald would kill me. He'd beat me within an inch of my life if I returned to him now. Of maybe he would have mercy on me since I decided to come back on my own.

Well, it was decided. I would have to go back. But why rush?

I laid in the grass and let my feet dangle in the cold water of the river, letting fish nibble my toes while I munched on a sweet, crunchy apple. Clouds drifted lazily across the gray-blue sky, and I sighed happily at my first taste of freedom in what seemed like so long.

I tossed the apple core into the river and slowly got to my feet again. I had to face my punishment sometime.

It took the rest of the day and another whole night of walking before I reached the village again in the early morning light.

The villagers were just beginning to immurge from their houses, and when they caught sight of me, a few of them ran off somewhere, probably to alert Asvald of my presence.

I sighed and straightened my spine. "Prepare yourself," I murmured under my breath and walked with heavy feet toward my doom.

But when I arrived at the longhouse, Asvald wasn't home. Groa welcomed me with a fuss, and Asvald's siblings crushed me in their embraces, but then Groa scolded me as she set me in front of the fire and gave me a plate of roasted meat and vegetables.

A shadow blocked out the light from the doorway and I slowly looked up to see Asvald standing there, his eyes hard and angry. He had been gentle with me before I chose to ran away. My decision was so foolish. It would take me forever to gain his trust back.

"Asvald," I said softly, my throat feeling tight. A light sweat broke out on my palms and I wiped them on my dress. "I am sorry."

Silently he sat across the fire from me, staring at me without speaking. The room was hushed, even the little ones sensing the tension. Groa quickly herded the children out of the longhouse, leaving me alone with my very foul tempered husband.

I folded my hands in my lap, though I couldn't sit still, my knee bouncing up and down. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He slowly stood and came to my side, curling his hand around my arm. His grip tightened to the point of pain. "Depends on if you consider embarrassment to be pain."

Before I had a chance to consider his words, he dragged me out into the center of the village, which only meant one thing. He intended to summon a crowd.

"Asvald, please, whatever you are thinking, don't do it!" I begged me, and went weak at the knees.

He pulled me upright again and growled in my ear. "You should not have run away."

All the blood in my body seemed to rush down to my feet and left me feeling lightheaded and nervous.

A good crowd at formed now and Asvald began to speak. "As you all know, my wife Eachna decided to run away two nights ago, and she also decided to return again. But, she must still face her punishment."

He shoved me down onto my knees and tilted my chin up. "I tried to change for you, _kone. _I have tried to control my temper, and show you gentleness and care, but in return you spat in my face."

Tears welled in my eyes and I hung my head in shame, amazed at how deeply his words stung. "I'm sorry, Asvald. I stopped thinking and when I realized what I had done, it was too late. Please forgive me. I made a mockery of your love and that was unfair of me." The words were sincere, and heart-felt.

Something in him shifted, and I glanced at the crowd. The people were holding their breath, waiting to see what Asvald would do to me. I recognized many of the faces, faces of people that I was beginning to think of as my friends.

I heard the creak of his knees as he knelt in front of me and lifted my chin with his knuckle. Tears mixed with snot smeared my face, and my eyes must have been swollen and red.

"I was going to make you do something utterly demeaning in front of all these people, but instead I will give you a less harsh form of humiliation."

Again he rose to his feet and I stayed on my knees, though my leg muscles began to tingle sharply and my knees ached from the small stones beneath them.

"Go gather your rotten food and return quickly. Pelt her with it, and we shall be done with all of this," Asvald commanded, and the crowd burst into an energetic buzz, rushing to do as he said.

Groaning, I covered my face with my hands. How disgusting! But I suppose it was better than what I thought had been coming.

The crowd gathered again and I was glad I covered my face when mushy apples and other vegetables rained down on me, splattering against my body and coating my hair with rotten mush. They laughed and jeered at me, and I knew it would take me a long time to earn back their respect.

Thankfully, the food-throwing didn't last long and the people wandered away, leaving me smelling and looking like a garbage heap.

Asvald lifted me to my feet by my elbows, though he kept me at arms length. "You are certainly a sight, Eachna."

I spit out a chunk of rotten carrot that had somehow made it's way into my mouth. A feisty response came to me but I choked it down, not wishing to evoke any more punishment.

Groa joined us, her footsteps crunching softly as she carefully approached. "Best get you cleaned up," she murmured and took my hand, leading me away from Asvald.

I hurried after her, leaving globs of mush in my wake.

. **…**

Asvald and I avoided each other for the next few days; I was miserable and sorry, if not a bit ashamed, and he was still angry and hurt. I couldn't even look at him, couldn't be contented in his presence. He didn't smile, and stopped speaking to me. My heart always felt heavy and painful within me. Never in my life had I felt as alone as I did now.

We lived as two different people in the same longhouse as the weeks rolled by. Asvald would give me a kiss in the morning and thank me for the meal, and wouldn't return until the sun started to set. After I finished all my chores, I would spend my time roaming the woods and shore, or with Groa and her children.  
>Several weeks after the whole food-throwing event, I asked Asvald,<p>

"Can't I go home? What kind of life is this?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and sighed. "You cannot go home."

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "That is your pride speaking, not your love for me. If you truly loved me, you'd allow me to return to my family."

He took my hand. "I am your family."

I shook my head and yanked my hand away, ready to walk away. "You never listen. You do not understand what this is like for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, you stubborn woman. I will give you a choice. Stay with me and start a family, or I'll take you home to Ireland and you'll never hear of me again. It's your choice."

My heart skipped a beat and I opened my mouth to say I wanted to go home, then hesitated. Asvald was my husband, I'd given myself to him, and now I wasn't sure if I could leave him. My eyes met his blue ones, filling with tears.

He smiled and gently touched my cheek. "See? You're so loyal, you will never leave."`

"Asvald…" I started, fighting too many emotions to understand fully how I felt. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine.

"Let me show you all I have to offer," he murmured against my lips. The tears that had gathered in my eyes fell down my cheeks, and off my chin.

I nodded and cupped his face in my hands. He pulled back and kissed away my tears, running his lips tenderly along my jaw. Shivering, I moved closer to him, my body pressed into his.

"Ireland is my home," I whispered, more tears falling.

"Home is where your heart is," Asvald murmured, and together we knelt onto our furs, his kiss gentle and loving. My heart was beating fast, and though Asvald was trying to comfort me, I could do nothing to stop my sobbing. Laying me back, he leaned over me, propped up on his elbow.

"Hush, don't cry," he said softly, his sweet side showing. I smiled through my tears and wiped them away.

My choices rolled around in my mind, between my family and Asvald. My family seemed like the obvious choice, but with Asvald smiling down at me, his hands caressing me; it wasn't easy to decide to give that up. I didn't want to give up his warmth in the night and his morning kisses, or the feel of his skin under my palms. No, I didn't want let those things go. Asvald was mine, as much as he considered me to be his.

Tears started falling again, my chest shaking and shuddering as I tried to cope with everything I was feeling. "If only…"

He shook his head and rested his finger against my lips. "Shhh. No more 'if only's.' We have our future, our life. I will love you forever."

I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him with passion because I didn't want to lose him. If I returned to Ireland, I would be unable to marry again and would live my life alone. I couldn't live alone; I always needed someone there to keep me company. "I love you, Asvald. I will stay, my dear husband. I will stay."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my neck. "Thank you. I will spend the rest of my life giving back everything I took away. It is my wish that soon you will have my child, so your heart will not be empty."

Heat crawled up my neck, and I smiled as I threaded my fingers through his hair. "It's my desire as well."

Moving over me, he leaned down to give me a soft, gentle kiss. Sighing, I held him close and kissed him back. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I opened up to him, groaning when our tongues made contact. The familiar musky scent of him made my heart beat faster, the feel of his mucles under my palms making my head spin. I felt him against my thigh, and a hot blush covered my chest and neck.

"Touch me," he whispered in my ear and nibbed on my neck. I sucked in a deep breath and let my trembling hand wander down his toned belly that was covered lightly in amber colored hair. He let out a loud groan when my hand caressed him. Smilng, I gave myself in to everything my body yerned for and what Asvald needed.

Later, we lay resting together my head resting on Asvald's chest as he sweetly caressed my hair.  
>"Are you happy, <em>minn kone<em>?" He asked softly, kissing the top of my head. I sighed and ran my fingertips through the course hairs that tampered down toward his manhood. Lifting myself on my elbow, I kissed his chest. "Yes."

"Are you saying that to tickle my ears or do you mean it?" He asked, his voice still husky from our love making.

Nipping him lightly, I giggled. "I mean it, _maor_."

Smiling, he tilted my chin up and claimed my lips, tasting me like I was some sweet wine. Deep in my heart, the words resounded. _I am happy_.

After the morning meal, Asvald left to tend the animals and I decided to ask Groa if she needed my assistence. "Can I help you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, Eachna."  
>I knelt beside her and started scrubbing one of the wooden dishes. "Everything is well between Asvald and me now." I glanced at her and grinned.<p>

"That is good," she chuckled. "You will be much happier now. Trust me, Asvald will never stray from your arms now."

I nodded. "I hope so."

That day I took Ulf down to the river to splash in the water, needing to see what it would be like to be a mother. It was possible that soon I would have a child of my own to care for. Ulf sat on the bank, making a ball of mud and moss as his chubby feet kicked in the clear, cool water.

I sat down beside him with a sewing project, and he smiled up at me.

"Na, look!" he cried and put the ball of mud on my knee. I picked it up and tossed it back to him, and tried to wipe the mud from my dress.

"You play with it, Ulf," I said in Irish. I had taught Ulf some of my language. Most of what I said to him, he understood. He had taken to calling me Na, because he couldn't say Eachna. Spending time with him helped ease the pain of never seeing my little nephew and niece again.

Two strong hands came down on my shoulders and I tilted my head back to see Asvald smiling down at me.

"Good afternoon, husband," I murmured and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"And to you, _kone,_" he said before sitting beside Ulf, who called his name and crawled up into his lap, pressing his muddy hands to Asvald's cheeks.

Asvald spoke gently to him in Norse and removed the child's hands, laughing softly. Ulf grinned and tugged on Asvald's long hair, spreading more mud. Asvald stood, taking Ulf with him, and wadded into the river. He washed the mud from Ulf's hands, and from his own face and hair. Looking up at me, he called,

"Why is he so obedient to you, but is a trouble maker with me?"

I grinned. "Because you are his brother. It is his job to cause trouble for you."

He shook his head and lifted Ulf onto his shoulders, and waded back up to the bank. He stripped off his soaked shirt, his strong back and chest there for me to admire. Remembering how it felt to be in his arms, I blushed and lifted Ulf off his shoulders and placed him on the ground. I took his little hand and together we walked back to Groa's longhouse, Asvald trailing behind us.  
>Once I got Ulf back to Groa, I decided to take a short walk.<br>Asvald trotted up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I liked seeing you care for my brother. It reminds me what a great mother you will be," he murmured by my ear, nipping my earlobe.  
>I giggled and leaned back into his embrace. "Maybe tonight…I'll conceive your child."<p>

He spun me around to face him, bringing me tight against his body. Lowering his head, he captured my lips with his. I whimpered and fisted my hands in his hair. Slowly he brought us to our knees before laying me back in the grass.

"Asvald, here is not the place," I whispered, moaning when his aroused manhood pressed into me. He kissed my neck and caressed my thighs, one hand at his trousers, working to undo the tie.

"Asvald, someone will see. We are on a hill," I panted, placing my hand over his to still his movement.

"Let them see," he growled, biting the soft skin where my neck met my shoulder. "Let them know that you are mine." Lifting my dress, he slid between my legs.

"Stop it! It's only a short ways to our longhouse," I said and pushed against his chest. "The whole village need not watch."

He stilled and looked into my eyes. "I did not wish to upset you." He got to his feet and offered his hand to me. I stood and together we walked until we came to our longhouse.

"Tomorrow I will teach you Norse, if that is what you wish," he said as we settled down beside the fire.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I need to learn."

He kissed me hungrily on the mouth. "And I am always willing to teach."

**Thanks for reading! Lots happened during this chapter, huh? Do you think Eachna made a big mistake by running away or do you think it was understandable. Please leave review! xoxo - Em**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late updating. I've had a lot of drama in my life. If you didn't know, I'm a junior in high school, so my homework keeps me very busy, and I've had some boy drama as well. A guy I really liked took my first kiss, and a week later decided to go back to his old girlfriend. So I've had a bit of heartache, but I'm doing bettter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. :)**

Chapter Nine

The next morning I woke up to find that Asvald was gone. Sighing, I dressed and ate a small breakfast, worrying if I would ever be happy again. Yesterday was the first time I had smiled in a whole year.

I waited the entire day for him to return home, but even after the sun went down and the moon rose high in the sky, he still did not come. Worry creeped up on me, and I chewed my lip throughout the day to the point of drawing blood.

I sat in the doorway long after sunset, my chin resting on my knees, my eyes on the full moon. Tears streamed down my face. "I want to go home. I do not belong here." The night was eerily silent; the only noise was the waving breaking against the cliff. The homesickness worsened when tiredness drained my emotions and when Asvald wasn't there to sooth it away.

Stillness kept the night quiet and I felt almost like it betrayed the night to breathe. Darkness surrounded me. Under my feet, above my head, it stretched on so I couldn't see where earth and land met. I felt lost among it, like the great expanse of stars had opened up and swallowed me.

When I could keep my eyes open no longer, I laid down by the fire, hoping that Asvald would return soon. The warmth of the fire seduced me into blackness.

{}

Thankfully the next morning I awoke to find Asvald across the hearth from me, looking extremely troubled.

Sitting up quickly, I blinked at him through sleepy eyes. "Are you well?" I asked, my voice scratchy from sleep.

He brought his gaze to mine, his lips pressed in a tight line. I had never seen him appear so troubled. "I have been accused of murdering Jabez. Now I must _Jernbyrd_."

Groa overheard this and gasped, coming to stand beside Asvald, her hand resting on his shoulder.

I glanced at Groa to try to read her face as she stared at her son, and was dismayed to see it was crumpled in acute worry.

"What does _Jernbyrd_ mean?" The question rushed out in a huff of my breath.

"The carrying of hot iron. If I can carry a red hot iron in my hands for nine paces without dropping it, I will be innocent. But if my wounds become infected, I will be guilty," he said in a steady, calm voice. Despite his effort to seem brave, I saw the fear in his eyes.

"And you must do this?" I asked, moving around the fire to sit beside him, taking his hand in mine. It felt warm and strong, the skin tough from hard work, hard calluses on his palm scraping my softer skin. The thought of that hand burned and blistered by hot iron made my stomach feel like it was dropping to my toes.

"Yes," he said and dropped his head into his hands. "I have no choice."

"Asvald, are you guilty?" I asked softly, touching his soft blond hair. _Please, don't be guilty. _After the beatings I received at Jabez's hands, it would not surprise me if Asvald decided to take revenge on the man. Groa bit her lip as she waited for him to answer, her knuckles turning white as she griped his shoulder tightly.

"I am innocent. I have shed no blood," he murmured, his whole body shaking. It was the first time I had seen him so visibly upset.

"I believe you." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You are strong and courageous. You can do this."

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. A sheen of sweat glowed on his forehead. "Tonight. I have to do it tonight."

I nodded and stroked his hair soothingly like a mother would to her child. "I will be there to treat your wounds when you are finished. My love will ease your pain."

He removed his hands and looked at me with surprise, blue eyes wide, a line etched betwwn his eyebrows. "Your love?"

Groa's eyes met mine for a moment, a smile gracing her lips before she turned away, letting us have our moment.

I nodded and returned my focus to Asvald, and as I gazed upon his amazed face, I felt my troat tightened and I could only murmur, "Aye."

But the spell didn't last long and the intense fear returned to Asvald's expression. "I can't drop it, Eachna. What if I drop it?" The panic in his voice caused my own heart to beat faster.

I had to control my own fear for his sake. "You won't. I will stand there and you will keep your eyes on me, and take nine paces until you reach me. Then you will drop that iron and I will kiss you until your pains leave," I soothed, and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and straightened his back and shoulders. "I will do this."

{}

When the sun began to set, Asvald took my hand and together we walked into the center of the village, where the iron was already heating in a boiling pot of water over a blazing fire. Asvald halted, his eyes on the pot, his grip tight on my hand.

"Asvald, remember yourself," I whispered and tugged him forward, wanting to get this over with. His father stood by the fire, along with the man who was also accused, and the man who had done the accusing. Asvald joined them and I stood off to the side, watching as Bork spoke in Norse.

After a few minutes, the other accused man stepped up to the pot and forced his hands into the boiling water, letting out a cry of pain. He jerked out of the water, holding the steaming rod of iron. He turned and started his nine paces, his face red with pain. Veins bulged in his neck and forehead. He reached the end and dropped the rod, holding his seared hands in front of his face. His woman stepped forward and bound his hands in clean rags and led him away. My gaze found Asvald again, and he looked pale and scared.

_Lord, please be with him. Protect him from the pain and give him the strength not to drop that iron. Please be with him,_ I prayed.

Asvald stepped forward and hesitated only a short moment before thrusting his hands into the boiling water. I walked slowly to the end of his nine paces, my legs shaking. I heard his roar of agony and it tore at my heart.

He turned in my direction, the hot iron in his hands. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and he stumbled forward, his body shaking from the pain. I knew he was fighting every urge to drop the rod. His eyes met mine and I nodded, offering a gentle smile of encouragement. My hand covered my mouth as though to hold in my anxieties.

Finally he stood before me and threw the iron rod to the side, looking down at his hands to examine the damage. His skin was raw and blistered, most of the skin burned away, exposing the pale pink flesh beneath it. I choked back my disgust, because Asvald needed me.

"You did well, my husband," I said, my voice weak. I held his wrist and led him back to the longhouse. The entire walk back he grunted in pain, trying to hide it.

I settled him by the fire and heated some water, watching as he closed his eyes, his hands still trembling.

I soaked a few rags in the hot water before going to his side and taking his injured hands into my lap. I pressed the rag into his hand and he let out a groan, his body going tense.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears in my eyes as I cleaned his wounds, and put some ointment Groa gave to me on his hands. Once I wrapped them up, his pain seemed to ease a little.

"It wasn't that painful," Asvald said, his voice finally steady. I looked up at him with disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Asvald," I said before lifting his bandaged hand to my lips and placing a kiss on the binding.

Groa and the children returned to the longhouse then and she fussed over her son, offering him cool water to drink or some warm herbal tea to help with the pain.

Asvald declined her offers and winked at me. "I have a better idea of what could ease my pain."

Groa rolled her eyes and flapped her hand at him, turning away from us to chase after Ulf, who was getting into her balls of yarn.

There would be no aruging with Asvald's wishes after the horrible ordeal he just went through, so I moved into his lap and kissed him with passion, hoping to take his mind off his pain. Though some of his siblings lingered around us, it seemed I was getting used to physical affection in front of other people.

His hands stayed at his sides, but his mouth moved feverishly against mine. My hands tangled in his hair and I touched the tip of my tongue to his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled away.

"Oh, Eachna…"he breathed and resting his forehead against mine. "I don't deserve you."

I stayed silent, resting my hands on his chest. I felt his heartbeat beneath my palm and smiled. Lying down, he rested his head in my lap and closed his eyes. I stroked his hair and started singing an old Irish lullaby. He sighed and only moments later, he was snoring. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead before slowly moving out from under him. I covered him with a thick wool blanket. "I love you, Asvald."

{}{}{}

The next night after dinner Groa did her usual ritual of washing Bork's hair, a job Norsewomen often did for their husbands.

Asvald sat by the fire with his burned hands resting on his thighs, his eyes glazed over with either thoughts or pain. I bit down on my lip as I looked at his hair, dirty from sweat. My heart beat faster as I remembered my acknowlegment of the love I felt for the tough, yet broken down man before me.

Before I could convince myself not to, I moved to the fire and poured some of the heated water into a pitcher. Next I placed a bowl in Asvald's lap.

He glanced over his shoulder me with shock, his lips parted. "What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," I murmured and lifted his hair till it hung like a curtain over his face.

"Take off my shirt," he answered with the same low murmur. An intimate murmur that sent a chill down my spine. I obeyed with a fluttering heart, helping him out of his shirt without disturbing his hands.

Once he was settled and leaning over the bowl with his hair in his face, I poured the water over his head. His blond hair darkened to brown and I heard him sigh at the rush of warmth. Something about making him relax, giving him comfort, soothed my soul and healed me.

I took a bar of soap and lathered up his hair, running the suds through the strands, enjoying the long silkiness between my fingers. He had hair that any woman would kill to have. As I massaged his scalp and heard his nosies of pleasure, I felt my throat thicken with emotion and an overwhelming desire to have him hold me in his arms. Not for lovemaking, just for love.

"Rinse it now, love. My back is aching," he whispered to me and I snapped out of my trance, realizing that I had been washing his hair for at least ten minutes now. I quickly poured the rest of the water of his head and rung out his hair.

He straighted and stretched. "Thank you." Before he could move away from me, I trailed my hands over the ropey muscles of his back. They felt tight and tense, perhaps from him hunching in pain. Kneeling down, I pressed the heels of my palms into his lower back and slowly rolled them upward, then back down again. Letting his head fall back, he moaned. "Oh, Eachna."

Bork glanced our way and smirked at Asvald. I ignored them, used to being watched. I continued working his muscles till they softened under my touch. When I finished, I placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Reaching around, he pulled me close, using his forearm instead of his hands. Lowering his head, he nuzzled my neck. "Let us go to bed." Though the words implied something naughty, his tone suggested that he was thinking the same thing as I. He wanted to hold me. And that is what we did. We held on.

{}

Seven days went by and Asvald's wounds had begun to heal. His father came to check his wounds, and Asvald was declared innocent.  
>As soon as the chieftain left our bedroom, Asvald took me in his arms and kissed me. My head spun, and I had to grip his biceps to keep from losing my balance.<p>

"It was your care," he whispered against my lips. "You healed me."

I smiled and tugged him toward our bed, urging him to lie on his back. "I couldn't let them banish you."

He stared up at me, his eyes filled with affection for me. "That would have been an easy way of getting rid of me."

I straddled him and leaned down so my mouth was almost touching his. "And why would I want to be rid of you?"

"So you could go home," he whispered, his fingertips stroking my thighs. My eyes closed and I kissed him gently, needing him.

"I can't go home. I can't let you kill them," I murmured, yanking on his shirt. He stripped out of it and threw it across the room.

"Is that why you're seducing me?" He asked, his still wrapped-up hands moving over my back.

"No, that is not why," I groaned and lifted my dress over my head, revealing myself to him. I pressed down onto his lower stomach, so he could feel my wet center. His eyes closed and he moaned, his hands falling to his side.  
>My heart pounded as I lifted myself, ready to lower onto him. "Look at me," I murmured and his eyes opened again, meeting mine. Taking a deep breath, I moved down, bringing us together. We both groaned and his hands rested on my hips. Though it was still a bit painful, the feeling of our flesh coming together overruled it, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. Asvald mumbled in Norse as I stirred my hips, listening to him cry out words that sounded rough, yet exotic. I leaned down and kissed his neck and down his chest, my heart beating in time with his. Time to soar, time to be free. Time to let go. I had to let go of everything behind me to embrace everything that was in front of me.<br>"_Minn fagr kone._ My beautiful wife," Asvald murmured, his hands stroking my back.

"My handsome husband," I whispered back and nibbled on his earlobe. My hands moved over his chest, his skin smooth yet tough. My head felt light as I rocked above him, my vision blurred from the intense pleasure.

His body tensed and I straightened, my head falling back as he finished inside me. His deep growl of release sent me over the edge, and soon I too, was spent. Collapsing onto his chest, we panted and tried to catch our breath, both of our bodies trembling with aftershock.

Rolling off him, I stared up at the ceiling and waited for him to recover. "_Jeg elsker deg__,_" I said slowly, trying to get it right.  
>He turned his head and looked at me. "What did you say?"<p>

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him with a smile. "_Jeg elsker deg._ I love you."

His blue eyes shined, and when I laid my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating against my palm.

"_Jeg elsker deg__, min kone,"_ he whispered gently, the sweetest words I'd ever heard him speak.

**Thanks for reading! Any thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review! xoxo - Em**


End file.
